


The Fate That We Share

by Fawn_Eyed_Girl



Series: Irony of Fate Collection [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood and Violence, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Sesshomaru, InuYasha is a Good Dad, Inuyasha Swears A Lot, Post-InuYasha, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome continue to adjust to life in 21st century Tokyo, raising their three children, going to school, and for Inuyasha, acclimating to his role as Sesshomaru's heir. But when Sesshomaru and Rin invite Kagome to do an internship at the family company, retrieving and studying youkai artifacts, no one is prepared for what she finds.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Irony of Fate Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768027
Comments: 35
Kudos: 61





	1. Prologue: Unsealed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to Part 2 of The Irony of Fate series, The Fate That We Share.
> 
> This story has its origins in many of the comments I received on the original story in this collection, The Irony of Fate. Many of you wanted to know more about Rin and Sesshomaru, as well as how Kagome might become involved in the family business. This story will address those questions, as well as much more! 
> 
> The first chapter is a prologue that explains one of the biggest questions left over from the original story: how did Inuyasha get sealed away, and how did he survive 500 years to get back to Kagome? You probably don't need to have read IoF to get what's happening, but the concept of the prologue, as well as some of the core themes of the story, will be enhanced if you have read the previous work in the collection. 
> 
> Regardless, I'm so happy you have found us, and please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.

**_Five hundred years ago (or so….)_ **

The torches that lit the dark hallways of the catacombs beneath the Lord of the West’s manor blazed bright, casting eerie shadows on the stone walls. The procession that traversed these halls was quiet; no one dared speak of what was about to happen. The great Lord himself led the way, his mokomoko wrapped firmly around his shoulders, added armor against any emotions that might dare crack his icy exterior. As the Inu no Taisho, he prided himself on being a quiet, cold ruler, maintaining his lands and passing judgment with his own opinion as the only one that truly mattered. But here, in this moment, all that threatened to collapse, as he considered what they were about to do.

His eyes cast down to the person slightly behind him. His brother’s countenance was grim, determined. Yet Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was terrified of what was going to happen in the coming minutes and hours. Even though he, the monk, and the old miko had worked so hard to find a solution to his problem—and even though Inuyasha wanted more than anything for this to happen—Sesshomaru knew that his brother was concerned that something could go wrong, and that, in the worst-case scenario, he could die.

Sesshomaru did not think much about aging, dying, or death. These concepts were foreign to him. He lived, he existed; and, from what his brother had told him, he would continue to live, for hundreds, if not thousands, of years. Although his brother was merely a hanyou, he too should have had no concerns over death and dying. But yet Sesshomaru could detect his brother’s fear, for maybe the first time ever.

No, scratch that.

For the second time ever.

The first time was inside Naraku, when his brother realized that he had harmed Kagome. He’d feared for her, and now, he feared for her again.

Sesshomaru understood well the stakes of what they proposed to do. Should this fail—should his brother die—it surely meant that, in the future, his mate would also die. One could not live without the other. He knew that. And as much as it surprised him, he did not want the miko to die. He thought she was…fine. And both of them dead meant their pup would have no parents. A small part of him regretted that his brother knew that feeling all too well. He would be damned if his niece did, too.

At the end of the hall stood a heavy, thick, strong, wooden door. Sesshomaru removed a large key from his robes, and placed it in the lock. He turned it; the lock clicked, and he pushed the door open. He nodded at the monk, who removed one of the torches from the hallway and brought it into the room, lighting the torches in there. They cast an ethereal glow over the room that was to be his brother’s holding cell for the next five hundred or so years.

The room was simple: all inlaid stone, several torches decorating the walls. There was a futon set up in one corner; in the middle of the room was a fire pit, a heavy cauldron resting on a tripod. Logs filled the pit, ready to be lit.

“Do you have everything you need, monk?” Sesshomaru asked.

Miroku nodded. “Yes, my Lord. Thank you for allowing us to do this here.”

Sesshomaru said nothing; he simply leaned back against one of the walls and crossed his arms. His role was not to interfere unless something went horribly wrong, and he needed to bring his brother back into submission.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. “Are you ready?”

Inuyasha grunted. “As I’ll fucking ever be.” He looked and felt like shit: his hair hung limply about his face, his body was emaciated from the lack of desire to eat, and his clothes hung off him, more like rags than the armor bequeathed to him by the last Inu no Taisho, his and Sesshomaru’s father. It had been a year since Inuyasha had seen his mate, since he’d felt her aura blanketing him, since he’d last felt her presence through their mating bond. His mark was empty; there was no trace of her, because in this time, she didn’t exist. She didn’t belong there. And, without his mate or his pup there to comfort him, he had realized that he didn’t belong there, either. He needed to get back to them, to get out of this perpetual hell he’d lived in since the day he, Kagome, and Morika were separated. His body had been doing the bare minimum to keep him alive. Now, it was his turn to take action—this final act of desperation to reunite his family.

If this didn’t work, he didn’t know what the fuck he was going to do.

Miroku nodded once. “Kaede-obaa-sama,” he said to the old miko at the end of the procession, the only other person whose presence was required at this event, “it’s time.”

Kaede smiled grimly. She knelt before the cauldron and opened her pouches as Miroku and Inuyasha worked to light the fire. Sesshomaru watched with mild interest as she laid out the items on long pieces of linen. She had herbs of different types, and there were body parts of some youkai that were helpful in the sealing and sleep process. Sesshomaru also knew that Miroku and Inuyasha had again traveled far and wide to find these herbs and to locate the youkai, defeat them, and cure the appropriate innards. Kaede also had several scrolls with incantations already written on them.

“Is there water in the cauldron, my Lord?” Miroku asked. Sesshomaru nodded. Miroku peered over into the cauldron and nodded satisfactorily. “Once it’s boiling,” he said to the others, but his gaze settling on Inuyasha, “we will begin.”

Inuyasha sighed heavily and looked around the room. He saw his brother, leaning against a wall, arms crossed, looking for all the world like he’d rather be listening to Jaken go on and on about matters of the court. He saw Kaede, her eyes closed, clearly in a meditative state. And he saw Miroku, his best friend, who had basically moved heaven and hell to get them to this point. He’d spent time away from his wife and his child so that Inuyasha would have the best opportunity to return home to his. Inuyasha would be forever grateful to the monk, and to Kaede, for all their efforts, bringing them all here, to this one, last try.

It had to work. It fucking had to.

“The water’s boiling, Inuyasha,” said Miroku, giving it a stir with his shakujo. Inuyasha smiled, knowing that, five hundred years in the future, Miroku’s son, Hideaki, would be the owner of the monk’s prized staff. He realized he was excited to see them all again, even his idiot nieces.

“I’m ready when you are, Miroku, Kaede-obaba,” he replied simply.

“Then,” Kaede said hoarsely, “it’s time.”

Miroku helped her rise, then bent down and picked up the herbs that Kaede had laid out. Inuyasha selected the linen with the cured youkai parts.

Kaede began chanting in a quiet voice, so low Inuyasha could barely make out the words. As she chanted, she attached each scroll she read to the cauldron bowl. Miroku clearly followed what she said, because at certain points, as she attached a scroll, he dropped a particular herb in the pot and stirred it. At others, he helped himself to the youkai innards Inuyasha held in the linen, dropping them into the cauldron. The heart of a makuragaeshi; the liver of a kuro bouzu; the feathers of a yama orabi. One by one, Miroku put them all into the cauldron; Inuyasha watched as the water changed from clear to a deep blood red, so thick he thought if he stuck his finger in and pulled it out, the water would cling to it, forming a long string.

The water in the cauldron began to spark. Miroku turned to his friend. He pulled a pair of tongs from his robe. “Now, if you please, Inuyasha,” he said.

Inuyasha reached to the fourth finger of his left hand and removed his wedding ring. He hadn’t taken it off in two and a half years, but for this, he would do anything. He handed the white gold band to Miroku, who nestled it between the tongs. Miroku and Kaede chanted together as Miroku lowered it into the cauldron, their words become louder, but more unintelligible. It sounded like gibberish to Inuyasha; Sesshomaru, on the other hand, seemed more interested, as though he understood every word. Slowly, slowly, Miroku lowered the tongs into the cauldron.

There was a great hissing and sparking and flashing of light; Inuyasha was forced to look away. Miroku shielded his eyes with one hand, but kept the tongs and Inuyasha’s ring under that blood-red water. As the water became calm again, Kaede sang softly while Miroku continued to chant, their words in that strange language melding together, despite the differences in tone. At long last, Miroku removed the tongs from the water; Inuyasha’s ring was glowing, the same blood-red as the water.

Miroku and Kaede looked at each other. “It is done,” Kaede said.

“It is done,” Miroku said.

Kaede took Inuyasha by the hand and led him to the futon. “If this works,” she said, “and the gods are willing, you will go to sleep here, and wake up in five hundred years.”

“This better fucking work,” Inuyasha said wearily. “If it doesn’t, I think I’m out of options.”

“It will work,” promised Miroku. He had taken the ring and wrapped it in linen to dry. Inuyasha could see it, still glowing, through the soft fibers of the towel.

“What’s next?” Inuyasha asked.

“I would recommend that you sit, or better yet, lie down,” Miroku said. “Once you put the ring on, you should go immediately to sleep, or thereabouts.”

“What the fuck that does mean, monk?” growled Inuyasha.

“Neither Kaede nor I have done a sealing spell quite like this before,” Miroku admitted. “I am confident it will work, but I am not sure of the side effects.”

Inuyasha grumbled, but sat on the futon. He refused to lay prostrate in front of his brother.

Miroku presented him with the ring; Inuyasha paused for a moment.

This was it; this was what he’d been working towards for a year. This was his last chance to get back to Kagome and Morika; his last chance to be reunited with his family.

But now that the moment was here, Inuyasha couldn’t help it: he hesitated. Even though he trusted the monk, what if this fucking killed him? Then Kagome would die, and Morika would be left without any parents. His brother and Rin would, in fact, be left to raise his pup, and while his nieces had turned out all right, he didn’t want his child raised by the Lord of the West. No matter how much their relationship had improved, both in the past and the future. Morika was his, and Kagome’s, and they deserved the right to raise her. Together.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. He looked at his brother; he looked at his friends.

“If this works,” he said, “then I want to say thank you. For everything. For helping me, for finding this sealing spell—” he looked at his brother “—for giving me a place to hide where I’ll be safe. Thank you.”

Sesshomaru didn’t respond, but Miroku and Kaede smiled. “Thank you, Inuyasha,” said Kaede, “but there’s no need to thank us.”

“As Sango told Kagome, we’re family,” Miroku added. “We would do anything for you, just like you’d do anything for us.”

Inuyasha smiled grimly. “This is a big ask, Miroku. So, let me be fucking grateful for five seconds, okay?”

Miroku laughed softly. He held out the ring. Inuyasha took it. They exchanged glances; Miroku nodded once, and Inuyasha slipped the ring back on his finger.

The pain that rocketed through his finger and up into his hand was white hot and searing. He began gasping frantically for air. Kaede let out a shocking sob and made to go to him, but Miroku held her back, his face pale but resolute.

“Miroku,” Inuyasha croaked, but Miroku stayed strong and kept his distance. Inuyasha held up his hand; it was glowing red, just like the ring, and the redness was seeping up his hand, bleeding into his arm. The pain kept coming, more and more; Inuyasha gripped his arm and twisted his face, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Miroku,” Kaede whispered. Miroku pulled the elderly miko to him and held her close, turning her face away from the scene unfolding. Only Sesshomaru seemed unmoved by his brother’s pain.

Inuyasha screamed as the redness moved up his arm, into his shoulder, and spread to the rest of his body. When it reached his neck, his throat closed up; he was unable to speak anymore. It continued its relentless pace; when it reached his face, his eyes rolled back in his head, and Inuyasha, Prince of the West, heir to the Lord of the West, fell over onto the futon, prostrate and out cold.

Miroku and Sesshomaru watched, staying where they were, until the redness receded from his body. When it did, Inuyasha remained sleeping, his face now peaceful, the stress and worry from missing Kagome and Morika gone. Kaede turned around and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Let me check him,” she said. Sesshomaru gave a brief nod. She approached the sleeping hanyou and felt this forehead, then pressed two of her fingers against his neck. “He has a heartbeat, but it is slow,” she said. Then, she held her hand over his face. “He is breathing, too,” she added, “but also slow.”

“It worked,” Miroku breathed, his face relieved, betraying none of the emotions swirling around inside of him at that moment.

“Then it is done,” Sesshomaru said. “We will need to leave someone to guard him.” He paused. “Jaken will be sufficient for now. Will the nekomata be able to help us?”

“I will ask Sango and send Kirara immediately,’ Miroku replied. “I’ll come back with her to help her get settled.”

“That is acceptable,” Sesshomaru said. He looked at them both. “Rin, Jaken, the kitsune, and the slayer are the only others who know of my brother’s situation. Let us keep it that way. No one can ever know Inuyasha is sealed away, by his own wedding ring, in the catacombs of this one’s keep.”

“Agreed, my Lord,” said Miroku.

“Agreed,” said Kaede.

“Then let us go,” Sesshomaru said. “We have much to do in order to insure his safety.”

* * *

**_Three hundred years later_ **

“My Lord,” Shippou said, his green eyes wide and begging, “I wish that you would allow me to do this. I hate the idea of him all alone down there, with no one to keep him company.”

“This Sesshomaru has already told you, kitsune,” replied Sesshomaru, rolling his eyes, “Inuyasha is quite safe. No one but this one knows where he is, and no one else _will_ know where he is.”

“But what if something were to happen, my Lord?” Shippou begged. “I can’t stop thinking about that.”

“Nothing will happen,” Sesshomaru sighed. “We have had this discussion too many times at this point. This Sesshomaru will not have his top spy reduced to guard duty. The information you provide is far too valuable.”

“That may be true, my Lord,” Shippou insisted, “but Inuyasha is like a father to me.”

“You are dismissed, kitsune,” replied Sesshomaru, waving his hand.

Shippou opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. He left the Lord of the West’s office, only to pass the Lady of the West on his way. Heavily pregnant with her second pup, she gave Shippou a questioning look. He smiled sadly and shook his head. Rin’s face shifted from placid to raging.

Rin would be damned if she was going to let her brother-in-law suffer alone, deep in the catacombs of the keep-turned manor.

She stormed into the office.

“Hello, Rin,” said Sesshomaru, not looking up from his work.

“We need to talk, anata,” she said, huffing a little bit from walking even that short a distance. Her appearance, normally so thoughtful and well-put-together, was distressed and frazzled. Her bun was coming loose; her kimono was slipping off one shoulder. She was barefoot.

“What would you like to discuss, mate?” he asked, looking up at her in surprise as he took in her state.

She took the chair previously occupied by Shippou, lowering herself down with difficulty. “Why do you continue to leave your brother unattended in the catacombs?”

“Rin, koishii,” he said affectionately, “why does it matter to you?”

“Because he’s your brother, Sesshomaru-sama!” she burst out in anger. “He deserves better than to be alone and forgotten in some dungeon!”

“And what would you have this one do, Rin?” he asked immediately, trying to stifle any frustration, given her condition.

“Let Shippou guard him,” she replied. “He _wants_ to do it. He feels like he owes Inuyasha for all the times your brother helped him. Please. It would mean the world to him to have this opportunity.”

“This one will repeat to you what he said to the kitsune,” Sesshomaru answered her. “He is too valuable. This Sesshomaru cannot give him up.”

“Then maybe my _mate_ and _husband_ , can,” Rin said icily, struggling to rise out of the chair to make her point clear. She slammed her hand down on the table; Sesshomaru looked up at her, again surprised. “I have loved you for a long, long, time, Sesshomaru. I tolerate a lot of things from you. When you didn’t want Sayua to mate Hideaki, I said nothing, in hopes things would work out, which they did, and quite nicely, I would add. When I wanted another baby, and you said no, because of my health, I tolerated that, too, until this little one decided that your decrees be damned, they were going to make their way into this world.” She narrowed her dark eyes at him. “But this goes too far. I know Inuyasha has no idea what’s going on around him. I know that he’s sleeping, and will continue to sleep for another two hundred years. But in the name of all that is holy, Sesshomaru, he is your _brother_. And he is _alone_. So please,” she finished, her eyes filled with tears, “please let Shippou do this.”

Sesshomaru rose and strode around the desk to where his mate stood, now resting both her hands on the desk in her exhaustion. He put his arms around her and held her close, then tilted her face up to his for a gentle kiss.

“You are right,” he replied, “you are right.”

She pulled away a bit, looking at him skeptically. “About what?”

He sighed. “About everything.” He paused. “Jaken!” he called.

The little kappa toddled into the room; he was never more than a few feet away from his beloved lord and master. “What is it, Lord Sesshomaru?” he squawked.

“Find the kitsune and send him in here,” Sesshomaru commanded.

“Yes, my Lord!” Jaken exclaimed, and toddled back out as quickly as he could. Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to Rin; his eyes were gentle and loving. He lifted a hand to her face and smoothed her hair back, running his thumb over her mating mark. She moaned softly.

“Does that satisfy you, my Lady?” he asked her tenderly. “This one’s brother will be well looked after until the time comes.”

“It does, my Lord,” she replied, smiling softly. She pressed her face up closer to his and he dipped his head for another kiss.

“Excuse me, my Lord, but you asked to see me?” said Shippou, coming into the office and looking for all the world as though he wished that he hadn’t.

Sesshomaru released Rin and helped her sit back down. “Yes,” he replied. “This Sesshomaru’s mate has helped him to see that it would perhaps not be a bad thing for you to look after Inuyasha. Family is of utmost importance to inu youkai, and perhaps this Sesshomaru needed to be reminded of that.” He looked down at Rin; she smiled and reached up to squeeze his hand. He turned his gaze back to Shippou, his hand still in Rin’s. “How soon can you start?”

Shippou bowed. “Right away, my Lord,” he said immediately.

“Very well.” He helped Rin to her feet. “You should go rest, koi,” he whispered. “Find Sayua and have her sit with you for a bit.”

Rin stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. “I will, my Lord,” she said. “Thank you.” She turned to leave, winking at Shippou on the way out.

“Now, kitsune,” said Sesshomaru, leaning back against his desk and crossing his arms over his kimono, “let us discuss the terms of your guardianship.”

* * *

**_Two years ago_ **

Shippou frantically scented the soil at the bottom of the well. Inuyasha had spilled quite a bit of blood to open the well; there had to be some left. Shippou took out a small plastic container from his jacket pocket, his nose pressed firmly to the ground.

“Kitsune?” came Sesshomaru’s voice from above ground.

“Hold on, my Lord,” Shippou called back, “I’m still looking. Come on, come on,” he murmured, sniffing as deeply as he could without getting dirt up his nose. “Where can you be?”

Then, the scent of Inuyasha’s blood hit him full-on. There, in the corner of the well, was a small, wet patch of dirt. He scooped it up with the contained and smelled it more deeply. This was what he needed.

“I got it!” Shippou shouted. “I’m coming up.” Holding onto the ladder on the side of the well, he quickly hoisted himself up and over the side of the well. He held the container out to Sesshomaru, who scented it and nodded once. Shippou put the lid on it and went to leave the shed. “I’ll be back,” he said, “hopefully with good news.”

“Be careful, Shippou,” Rin said, smiling grimly. Sesshomaru went to his mate and hugged her tightly.

“It’s going to get dark here, mate,” he said softly. “Are you prepared?”

Rin pressed her face to his chest. “I’m ready, anata,” she replied.

“What are you talking about, okaa-sama?” Hideaki asked anxiously.

Sesshomaru turned to his son-in-law. “Call your mate,” he said. “Tell her and her sister to get here as soon as possible. They will want to be here.”

“Should I get Jii-chan?” asked Mrs. Higurashi, surprised.

“No, oba-sama,” replied Sesshomaru. “He should stay with your son at the shrine house.” He narrowed his eyes and pressed Rin closer to him. “Some things the very old and the very young should not experience,” he added quietly.

* * *

Inuyasha was dreaming.

He and Kagome were at the sea, sitting together on a blanket. He sat leaning back, one hand propping him up, the other tucking Kagome into his side. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of board shorts; she was dressed in a beautiful red maxi dress, the strings from her bathing suit visible, one hand absently playing with his rosary, while the other rested gently on his thigh. Together they watched Morika running along with line where the sea met the sand, dancing and jumping and skipping through the water.

When did his daughter get so big? He only remembered her as a tiny pup, and yet, here she was, a little girl, her long pigtails streaming out behind her, her triangle dog ears twitching in every direction, her lithe little body clad in a red swimsuit with a white dog on the front. Was it only yesterday he had seen her as a pup?

“Inuyasha,” Kagome murmured, and he turned to his mate, who lifted her face to his for a kiss. He granted her one; she sighed and snuggled in closer to him.

“It’s getting chilly, don’t you think?” she commented. “Should we get Morika and head home?”

“Keh. She’s fine,” he replied. “Let her play a while longer.”

“Whatever you think is best,” she said, reaching up to kiss his cheek. He grabbed her and flipped her so she was flush on the blanket. Kagome’s cries brought Morika over from the water. She leapt on her father, who was tickling and kissing her mother.

“Pa!” she cried. “Leave Ma alone!”

Inuyasha sat up, leaving Kagome a gasping, heaving mess on the blanket. “Then it must mean that you want me to come after you next?” he asked his daughter, his eyes glinting. Morika shrieked with glee and ran away, Inuyasha giving her chase. Kagome sat on the blanket, laughing, watching them run together.

Inuyasha had never felt freer than in this moment: running with his daughter on the beach, feeling the sand between his bare toes, feeling the sun warm on his skin, his hair streaming out behind him. He heard Kagome laughing behind them: her beautiful, tinkling laugh that made him feel warm and oh, so _happy_. He ran over to her and picked her up, Kagome screaming and protesting all the way, and threw her into the surf. She shrieked and dragged herself out of the water, pulling off her dress, revealing a tiny red bikini underneath.

“You’re gonna get it, dog boy!” she shouted. “Come on, Morika-chan! Let’s get Daddy!”

Inuyasha laughed and allowed his girls to chase him around the beach, letting them get just close enough before he leapt out of their grasp. Kagome and Morika’s cries of frustration made him laugh all the harder, and he forgot in a moment that there were two of them. He focused too much on Morika, and suddenly felt another body leap onto his back.

“Got you!” Kagome yelled, and he crumpled to the ground, allowing the girls to cover him with kisses and tickle him.

 _Yes,_ he thought happily, _it doesn’t get any better than this_.

* * *

“Inuyasha?” asked a tentative voice. “Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha growled and threw a hand over his eyes. “Who the fuck is there?” he grunted hoarsely. He wanted to get back to Kagome and Morika.

“ _Inuyasha_.” The voice was more urgent now. “It’s time.”

Inuyasha sat straight up and threw out a hand to grab whoever was there by the throat. It apparently worked, because immediately he heard someone coughing and wheezing.

“Now,” he growled, “tell me who the _fuck_ you are, and what the _fuck_ you did with my mate and daughter.”

“Inuyasha!” the voice wheezed. “It’s me: it’s Shippou.”

“Shippou?” He immediately let his hand fall, and heard Shippou drop to the ground. He finally opened his eyes. “Where am I?”

“You’re in the catacombs under Sesshomaru’s manor. In a room. Where you’ve been for five hundred years.”

“Five hundred _what_?” Inuyasha was confused. Hadn’t he just been on a beach with Kagome and Morika? “But Kagome and Morika—”

“—are waiting for you at the shrine cottage,” Shippou finished. “Do you remember what happened? In Sengoku Jidai?”

Inuyasha rubbed his face with his hands, dragging his claws gently over his skin. He reached back into his mind, past the beach, back as far as he could go.

The pain of that moment hit him hard; he remembered his soul being torn in two, he remembered Kagome going back without him, taking their pup with her. He remembered his heart breaking as he pounded the dirt floor of the well, and the sound of his voice as he screamed for her, over and over.

He remembered slicing his arm open again and pouring his blood over the well. He remembered Miroku and Kaede chanting, writing scrolls, trying whatever they could. He remembered how Miroku found an old sealing spell, and how he and Miroku went to the edges of Nihon to find the ingredients. They collected herbs; they slew demons. Miroku and Kaede had to cure the body parts from the youkai they killed to create the potion for the spell.

In shock, Inuyasha looked down at his wedding ring. It was a cool white gold; there was no indication it had been used to seal him. He looked back up at Shippou.

“Kagome,” he said.

Shippou held out his hand to help his friend rise. Inuyasha took Shippou’s hand and pulled himself standing. His legs wobbled; they hadn’t been used in five hundred years. He raised his arms and flexed them awkwardly, frowning at his lack of strength. Nothing was working as it should.

“That will come, Inuyasha,” said Shippou, reading his thoughts. “You’re gonna be okay. I’m here to help you in the meantime. Let’s get you back to Kagome.”

“Kagome,” Inuyasha said again. He leaned on the kitsune as Shippou led the way out of the room and through the catacombs. He cursed his body for feeling so frail, but he knew that that it was from missing his mate and from the years of sealing. Every step would take him closer to Kagome—every step would take him back to being whole.

Shippou certainly knew his way through the catacombs underneath Sesshomaru’s manor. Inuyasha had only been through them once, five hundred years before, when he was sick from being away from Kagome and barely cognizant of his surroundings. Even now, things hadn’t changed all that much. He was still half a man; he was still without his mate. But this time, Inuyasha clung to the recognition that Kagome was only thirty minutes away, instead of hundreds of years, and allowed that to be the guiding force behind each movement.

Shippou led Inuyasha out through the catacombs, instead of out through the manor as normal. “We’re keeping out of sight until we get to the shrine cottage,” Shippou told him. “For now, just focus on yourself, and on getting the hang of walking again.”

“Keh,” Inuyasha grunted. “I’m fine, runt.”

“Oh, really?” Shippou asked, one eyebrow raised. He let go of Inuyasha, who wobbled, but did not fall.

“See?” Inuyasha smirked at the kitsune.

Shippou rolled his eyes. Of _course_ Inuyasha would recover faster than a normal youkai from sealing.

They came to a large iron door; Shippou pulled out a key and unlocked it. Shippou handed him sunglasses.

“What the fuck are these for, runt?” he asked.

“It’s daytime,” Shippou said. “You haven’t seen sunlight in five hundred years.”

Inuyasha grumbled, but put them on as Shippou opened the door.

The rush that Inuyasha felt as they stepped outside could only be compared to the times that he would return to Sengoku Jidai after being in Kagome’s (now their) time, or when he would travel to the Hida Mountains with Hideaki and his idiot nieces. He hadn’t realized how stale the air in his cell had been until he set foot outside. Immediately his youki leapt out to meet the day’s breeze, grateful to officially be back in the land of the living. Inuyasha stood very still, taking in deep breaths; he felt the daytime air filling his lungs, and then with a breath out, he expelled the fresh air, along with the rust and weariness he’d accumulated while being sealed. Shippou stopped for a few minutes, allowing Inuyasha to breathe in the air and relax. Suddenly, his phone pinged; he dug it out of his pocket.

“It’s Rin,” Shippou said. “Kagome’s back. We have to go.”

“What do you mean, she’s back?” Inuyasha asked, still squinting at the bright sun underneath his sunglasses.

“From Sengoku Jidai,” Shippou said. “She and Morika are back. Any minute she’s going to realize you’re not coming back with her.”

Inuyasha felt a crushing weight in his chest and he staggered backwards, clutching his heart. “Inuyasha?” cried Shippou, rushing to help his friend. But Inuyasha put up his hand to stop the kitsune.

“I’m okay, runt,” he said. “I think…she just realized I’m not there.” He tried to send his youki to her, but they were too far away, and he was too weak. “I can’t let her know that I’m here,” he said to Shippou desperately. He pressed his hand to his heart even harder, and again took several deep breaths, closing his eyes and drawing his chin to his chest.

“Inuyasha,” said Shippou. Inuyasha looked up and opened his eyes. “The car’s over here. We have to hurry.”

 _Pull yourself together, man_. Inuyasha straightened up as much as he could and assumed what he hoped was an authoritative stance. “Let’s go, Shippou.”

* * *

The drive to the Higurashi shrine was quiet. Inuyasha focused on himself, and on feeling out his youki. It was there, but it was so weak. He needed Kagome and Morika, but especially Kagome, to jump-start the healing process. The closer they got to the shrine, the stronger her feelings were coming through their mating mark. Inuyasha struggled to keep it together under the crushing sadness and grief coming through from his mate. It was like experiencing everything he felt the year he’d been separated from her, but all in one moments of immense and indescribable pain. He fought back tears the entire drive.

Shippou, meanwhile, drove like a kitsune possessed. He weaved deftly in and out of traffic, both hands on the wheel at all times, his eyes never deviating from the road. He was so close to completing the most important mission he’d ever been assigned, and he wanted to do it quickly and efficiently. For Kagome, and for Inuyasha.

Shippou pulled up to the sidewalk in front of the Higurashi shrine in record time. He saw the Fujimura car parked out front, and knew immediately what must be happening inside. When he’d left Sesshomaru almost two days before, he hadn’t thought it would take him so long to find Inuyasha, and then to break the seal. He wondered if Sesshomaru and Rin had been there the entire time.

Inuyasha was out of the car before Shippou had even fully stopped. He hobbled over to the steps and began to climb, slowly but steadily, refusing to the let the number of stairs deter him from reaching his mate. She was pouring all her love and her grief for him into their mark; it was hard for him to focus, but he managed.

At long last he reached the top of the stairs. He looked around at the shrine courtyard: just as he remembered. There were lights on at the shrine house, but it was the cottage that drew his attention. He could hear Kagome weeping brokenly in the main room of the cottage. That sound caused his pace to accelerate; before he knew it, he was striding rapidly towards the cottage door.

With a huge shove, Inuyasha pushed open the screen door. It clattered open; he saw Kagome curled up on the sofa, her face pressed into the cushions, Morika cuddled into her side, everyone else standing around watching his mate sobbing. It was more than he could take.

“Oi,” he said weakly, attempting to be funny. “What the fuck happened here? Did someone die?”

He saw Rin and Sesshomaru look up: Rin’s face lit up into a bright smile as she and his brother both sighed in relief. He saw Hideaki’s shock; he saw his nieces begin to cry; he saw Mrs. Higurashi gasp and leap to her feet.

And last of all, best of all, he saw Kagome roll over and struggle to sit up, Morika climbing all over her face and chest in excitement. Kagome’s face was red and puffy from crying; her eyes grew large and radiant as they slowly took him in. She was the most beautiful thing he’d even seen. And then, she spoke.

“ _Inu-ya-sha_?”

Inuyasha mustered up the best smile he could manage; it wasn’t easy, considering all he’d just been through. But the thrill of seeing her again, despite her disheveled and weeping state, was beyond incredible. Even just looking at her, feeling her aura nearby, was enough to begin to help him heal. He tried to convey his feeling for her through two simple words.

“Hey, mate,” he said.

* * *

“So things went as well as you could expect today, don’t you think, anata?” Rin asked her mate. She was sitting up in bed, supposedly reading the romance manga that she loved and Sesshomaru hated, but in reality she was watching her mate as he sifted through emails on his laptop beside her.

“Hn,” was all the Lord of the West would say.

“Inuyasha-otuo-sama looked terrible,” Rin sighed. She closed her book and placed it on the nightstand, choosing instead to snuggle close to her mate.

Sesshomaru slipped his arm around her and tucked her into his side, close enough that he still had both hands with which to type. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

“You are worried about them,” he said.

“I am,” she said.

“Do not worry, Rin,” he told her, setting his laptop aside with one hand and drawing her face up to his with the other. “We will go back to the shrine tomorrow to check on them. This situation is concerning, and warrants close watch.”

Rin smiled softly and allowed him to kiss her. Although he was never much for outward displays of affection, his kisses were often tender and sweet, and told her just how much she was loved. She sighed and snuggled back into his side, drawing circles on the back of his hand with her fingernails.

“Seeing what Inuyasha-otou-sama and Kagome-chan have gone through has gotten me thinking about how lucky we are, anata,” she said slowly. “When Kagome-chan thought she’d lost Inuyasha-otou-sama, I began to think about how I would feel if I were in her shoes.”

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate in concern. “That is something you will never have to deal with, Rin.”

She giggled. “I know, anata.” Her voice became serious. “It also made me think about how we shouldn’t be wasting time; we should be living our lives and not worrying about the past or the future. We need to do more living in the here and now.”

“Agreed,” Sesshomaru replied. “But we do that fairly well now.”

“Not quite,” Rin said. She turned her face back up to his. “There is something we have not discussed for a long time, my Lord. Something that warrants discussion.”

“Rin.” He knew what she was going to say even before she said it. “You know that having another child could be dangerous for you.”

“I know nothing of the sort,” she scoffed.

“ _Rin_.” Sesshomaru’s voice was insistent and full of authority he only unleashed when he wanted his subjects to listen.

“ _Sesshomaru_.” One of the reasons he had fallen in love with her was that she was never afraid of him; even now, her voice mirrored the authority in his, only hers was also full of defiance.

“This one denies you nothing,” Sesshomaru replied gently, nuzzling her hair with his nose. “Except for this one thing.”

“And it is the thing I want most in the word,” she said. “Don’t you miss having a little one around the house?”

“I would miss you more,” he answered simply.

“Can you at least think on it, anata?” she asked. “It would mean the world to me.”

He wasn’t going to back down from his position on this; he remembered how sick she got with both pregnancies, and how she suffered. She lost too much blood with Asuka. It had been touch and go.

“You know, childbirthing technology has come a long way in the last hundred and fifty or so years,” she said tenderly. “We don’t know how easy or hard a pregnancy would be for me.” She paused. “All I’m asking is that you think about it. Talk to Kagome-chan, if you want. She can tell you what it was like for her.”

If Sesshomaru could have turned red at that suggestion, he would have. “This one has no desire to talk to the miko about childbirth,” he replied.

“Fine,” Rin said. “Talk to our daughter. Asuka will be able to tell you, too.”

He mulled that suggestion over. “Perhaps,” was all he would say.

Rin smiled and reached up to tug her mate down to kiss her. It was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and the insight it provides into how Inuyasha, Miroku, Kaede, and Sesshomaru managed to seal Inuyasha away and save him.
> 
> Just a few notes about the youkai Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kaede use in the sealing process:
> 
> makuragaeshi: a youkai that could flip a pillow, or change the direction one is sleeping. They would often take the form of a small child or a monk.
> 
> kuro bouzu (black monk): a youkai who sucks the breath out of its sleeping victims. 
> 
> yama orabi: a bird youkai who mimics the voice of anyone who shouts near their homes--anyone who engages one in a shouting match will die. It is believed that the death curse can be removed by ringing a cracked bell. They have also been used as a story to frighten children to sleep (if the child stays up too late, a yama orabi will come). 
> 
> I chose these youkai while doing my research because I specifically was looking for youkai connected to sleep (like the makuragaeshi and the kuro bouzu), but I liked the yama orabi as a story to spur a child to go to sleep, too.
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading! Your thoughts are of course always welcome ^_^


	2. Affirming Our Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha returns home after a trip with Sesshomaru, and cares for Kagome and his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime. All original characters are mine :)
> 
> Hello, everyone! Welcome to Chapter 2. There is a lemon in this chapter (please heed the tags!). Enjoy!

**_Two years later_ **

Inuyasha grunted as he hefted the twins in his arms. Fourteen months old, and they each felt like they weighed a thousand pounds. They squealed as he pulled them together in his arms and nuzzled their cheeks.

“Oi,” he said weakly, his ears flat against his head, “could ya keep it down, pups?”

“Papa!” Morika cried, running to him from her bedroom. He adjusted the twins into the crook of one arm and swung his only daughter up into his other arm. “Welcome home!” she exclaimed, kissing his cheek.

“Hello, Morika,” he said hoarsely, his youki immensely relieved to see her. Since her kidnapping two years before, he absolutely fucking hated to let her out of his sight. Actually, he hated to let any of his little family out of his sight if he could help it. But his duties as the Prince of the West were taking him away from his family more and more, like this most recent trip, and while Kagome was more than capable of managing three little hanyou, he felt guilty that he couldn’t be there to help her more. She had her mother, and her friend Yuka, and Rin, and his nieces, but he knew that he should be there to help her. They were his fucking pups; he whelped her, twice, without their knowing. And through it all—through the morning sickness, the labor, the delivery, the breastfeeding, the late nights (which he knew she still dealt with)—through it all, Kagome had been perfect.

Sure, it had been fucking hard on them both. Morika was just over a year old when Takeo and Kouki were born. They did a lot of divide and conquer in the early days, with Inuyasha taking over Morika’s care while Kagome struggled to adapt to having three pups at once, including twins. There were a lot of nights he thought she might S-I-T him for forcing three pups on her in less than eighteen months, but she didn’t.

Instead, Inuyasha learned something important. He learned how to listen.

When they were first mated, one of the earliest lessons their training had provided them was the importance of listening to each other. Inuyasha had always had a hard time following directions and hearing to words of others. With Kagome, and their ability to feel each other’s emotions through their mating bond and marks, he was basically forced into it. And _fuck_ , did he hate that at first. He chuckled, tickling the pups in his arms, when he thought back to that day, and how angry Kagome had been with him. But that day was the first step on the path to building their bond. And while communication between them wasn’t always great (Kagome’s visions of Kikyo came to mind here), they continued to work hard to be honest and open with each other.

And now, Inuyasha sent out his youki, looking for his wife and mate. She had to be in the house somewhere; there were only so many places she could be, and she certainly wouldn’t leave the pups home alone. He found her in their bedroom, and, balancing the pups in his arms, went to greet his wife.

Kagome was dressed in a simple bathing yukata, her hair piled up in a glorious bun on top of her head. Judging from the pups’ scent, she had just bathed them (and herself), and was preparing to get changed before putting them to bed. She looked up as soon as he and their children entered the room.

“Inuyasha,” she smiled, her face beaming with happiness, “you’re back.”

He crossed the room and kissed her soundly, the children exclaiming and crawling all over them both. They leapt down from Inuyasha’s arms and began running around the bedroom, whooping and yelling in their happiness.

Kagome and Inuyasha, meanwhile, had gotten _very_ good at tuning out their children. In that moment, they only had eyes for each other. Their lips pressed together more and more deeply; Inuyasha relished his mate’s sweet, sweet taste, hoping that they would be left alone long enough that night for him to have the opportunity to taste even more. Kagome sighed softly, leaning into him more fully. He accepted her gladly, enjoying the feel of her wrapped up in his arms.

They stayed like that for a few moments, until Kouki’s yelp drew their attention towards their pups.

Kouki was the youngest, and he was tiny, as though being a twin had stunted his growth a little. He was otherwise healthy, but Inuyasha secretly worried that the twins’ youki had been unevenly divided in the womb, leaving Kouki with less than his brother. This could influence his ability to grow and age in line with the rest of the family. But, they wouldn’t know anything for sure until he got a little older. For now, he seemed to be on the same developmental track as his brother, if not even slightly more advanced intellectually.

Takeo had Kouki by the throat and was worrying him between his jaws. Inuyasha laughed, but Kagome rushed forward to extract her youngest child.

“Takeo!” Kagome admonished him. “You cannot do this to your brother!”

“It’s just rough play, mate,” Inuyasha told her, “Takeo’s not going to actually hurt him.”

Kagome lifted Kouki in her arms and snuggled him. “How do you know, Inuyasha?” she asked. “Did you and Sesshomaru play like this?” Inuyasha stilled while Kagome huffed out her victory.

“Fine,” Inuyasha told her, his grin growing wider, “talk to the wolf if you don’t believe me.”

“I just might,” she said under her breath.

“I encourage it,” he told her, still grinning.

Kouki still in her arms, Kagome stalked back to her mate and smacked his chest. “You win for now, Inuyasha,” she said, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes, “but let’s see who’s victorious tonight.”

His grin immediately became a smirk as he scented her arousal.

_Oh, it was on tonight_.

* * *

Inuyasha volunteered to put the pups to bed so Kagome could get a break. Her eyes flashed at him again, and he became excited just thinking about what would be waiting for him after he got the pups to sleep.

Too bad the pups had other things in mind.

Inuyasha tried _everything_ : he read them stories in funny voices; he let them watch a few short videos on his phone; he even let them rough house a bit, trying to work out some aggression. Nothing was fucking working.

And worst of all, he could smell Kagome’s arousal; whatever she was doing in the bedroom, he needed to get to her, and fast. Because he didn’t exactly relish the idea of having a hard-on while he was trying to get his kids to bed.

“All right, pups,” he said at last, exhausted (how the _fuck_ did Kagome do this every single goddamn night?) and out of options. “Everyone into bed; one more story, and that’s it.”

They had long since replaced the cribs and bassinets with one large futon that was spread out right under the family crest painting that Rin and Sesshomaru had gifted them before Morika was born. It was much easier and more convenient to pile all the pups together for sleepytimes, and Inuyasha suspected they slept better that way, too. He knew that when he was away, Kagome frequently joined them on the futon instead of going back to her room to sleep, or let them sleep with her in their bed. It was basically one big dog pile in his house, all the time.

The pups tumbled into the bed, Morika pulling her dad along and insisting on snuggling into his lap. Perhaps because of their forced separation when she was a baby, she was extra attached to both him and Kagome. The twins had never known fear, had never known a world without their parents at least close by; plus, they had each other. After Suzuki had kidnapped Morika, she showed no outward symptoms of her trauma, but over the years, she had become increasingly attached to immediate family members, especially her parents, Mrs. Higurashi, Rin, and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha suspected it would fade over time, but for now, he and Kagome chose to humor her, and grant her as many extra cuddles as she needed.

With Morika solidly ensconced in his lap, and the twins snuggled in on either side, Inuyasha pulled up the blanket around all four of them and began to tell their favorite story.

“Once upon a time,” he said, “there was a beautiful priestess named Higurashi Kagome.”

“That’s Mama’s name!” Morika said, like she always did at the beginning of the story.

“Oh, is it?” Inuyasha asked, pretending to be surprised. “What a coincidence, don’t you think?”

Morika laughed, her little brown dog ears twitching. “You know it’s Mama, Papa!” she accused.

“I know nothing, pup,” he grinned, nuzzling her ears. “Now, let me tell the story.”

Morika fell silent and the twins looked up at their papa with shining golden eyes.

“One day, when Kagome was fifteen years old,” he continued, “she was in a hurry to get to school, but her annoying little brother Souta—”

“Souta-oji-chan will be mad you said that!” Morika interjected.

“—called Kagome for help, because he had lost Buyo, the family cat,” Inuyasha finished, hushing his daughter again. “Souta thought that Buyo had gone into the shed that housed the old well on the family’s property. So, Kagome decided to go into the shed after him.

“She called and called Buyo’s name, but the damn cat was ignoring her.”

“Papa, don’t swear!” Morika chided him.

“Keh,” Inuyasha replied. “When Kagome finally found the cat, he was hiding alongside the old well. When Kagome picked him up, she was so shocked. A huge, bright light shot out of the well, knocking off its top and breaking the seal. Hands came up from behind Kagome and pulled her backwards. Buyo leapt out of her arms as Kagome fell back, and into the well.

“When she was in the well, she was surrounded by a hazy, blue, and purple light. When she looked around, trying to figure out where she was, a giant centipede youkai tried to attack her! But Kagome was a miko, and she stuck out her hand at the centipede. A bright pink light shot from her hand, and attacked the centipede! Kagome got away as fast as she could, and when the light finally became normal again, she saw that she was back in the well.

“But when she climbed out, it wasn’t into the shed on her family’s property. She climbed out into the middle of a forest, with trees all around.” He could see three little faces drooping, so he lowered his voice a little and snuggled them in close. “She knew she wasn’t in Tokyo anymore, but she got out of the well and began to explore. And that’s when she saw him; a boy, not much older than her, wearing a red haori and hakama, sleeping against a tree.” Inuyasha’s eyes misted over a little.

“She came up close to him and saw he had long silver hair, and the cutest little dog ears.” He looked down at his children, whose eyes were closed; their breathing slowly becoming deep and regular. “Kagome couldn’t resist; she had to reach up and pet those ears. And they were so soft and adorable!”

“They still are, Inuyasha,” came a husky voice from the doorway to the nursery. Inuyasha looked up, and there was Kagome, resplendent in only her bathing yukata, her arms crossed under her breasts, leaning in the doorframe.

“I could feel that, you know,” Inuyasha admitted shyly. “When you rubbed my ears.”

“You could?” Kagome said softly, surprised.

He nodded. “I think that as soon as you came out of the well, the spell started to break. I didn’t wake up until you called for help, but I could smell you, and feel you, as soon as you came close to me the first time.”

Kagome crossed the room to kneel beside him and the pups. She leaned over and captured his lips softly, then reached up to rub her ears. “They’re still cute,” she teased him.

He sighed and turned his head into her touch. “You are still the only one I will let do this,” he told her.

“Are they asleep?” she whispered.

Inuyasha paused for a moment. “Close enough.”

She smiled. “Good. Now, come to bed. The pups aren’t the only ones who missed you.” She rose; he could see she was naked under her yukata, and he had to seriously dial down his youki lest the surge wake his children.

“Give—give me five minutes,” he croaked out.

Kagome blew him a kiss. “I’ll be waiting for you, anata.” And she was gone.

Now Inuyasha just had to figure out how to disengage himself from three sleeping hanyou pups.

* * *

It was late by the time Inuyasha had worked his way through the tangled limbs of his pups to his and Kagome’s bedroom. Three times—three _fucking times_ —he thought they were all asleep, but three _fucking times_ someone called out for him as he tried to leave the room, and he had to go back and snuggle in again.

Now, the only person he wanted to snuggle with was his mate. He just hoped she was still awake. Kagome’s aura had been strangely quiet. He knew she was in the bedroom, but he’d been hesitant to send out his youki to check on her (again, the whole waking the pups thing). It was only two steps from the pups’ door to theirs, but those two steps felt like a thousand.

Inuyasha slid the door open to the bedroom, and Kagome’s scent nearly bowled him over. It had been almost a week since he had slept in there with her; every time he left, he swore it would be the last time, and yet, here he was, getting sucked back into extended trips for his brother.

It was dark; his eyes tried to search her out, but he couldn’t see her. Did she make herself fucking invisible?

“Mate?” he called out softly.

“Everyone asleep?” came Kagome’s voice from the bed.

So she _was_ fucking invisible. “They are,” he chuckled.

She sighed. “Good,” he replied. “I was starting to get tired.” She dropped her invisibility barrier.

Inuyasha’s mouth hung open, his tongue lolling out.

Kagome lay, half-sitting, on the bed. She wore a red chiffon robe tied at the waist. She rose and approached him slowly. Inuyasha found that he couldn’t move his legs; he was that stunned by her presence. Her blue-black hair tumbled down her back; her eyes gleamed, reflecting the gold of his own eyes. She had a slight smile playing on her lips.

“I didn’t want one of the pups to wander in and see me like this,” she said apologetically. “I’m sorry for hiding myself from you.”

He panted—oh gods, was he actually fucking _panting?_ “S’okay, mate,” he choked out. “You look—you look—”

“There’s more than this, you know,” she said, shyly. “Why don’t you do the honors?”

“Kagome,” he breathed. He took the ends of the ribbon that tied the robe together in his hands; he pulled gently. “Holy fuck,” he breathed, pushing the robe up over her shoulders and allowing it to cascade down her back. He stepped back so he could take her in fully.

Kagome wore a red lace corset top and panties; the top pushed up her already voluptuous breasts and tied, criss-cross, across her waist, giving her even more of an hourglass figure, while the panties emphasized her luscious hips. She had gained a little weight since having the twins, and Inuyasha knew that she was self-conscious about it, even though her new figure made his youki howl every hour of every day. He was ecstatic to see her finally embracing her body.

So imagine his surprise when he saw her face fall. “You don’t like it?” she asked.

Inuyasha reached out and caressed her cheek lovingly. “Kagome,” he whispered, “you’re so fucking beautiful. You’re my wife and my mate, and the mother of my pups. You’re strong; you’re smart; you’re so fucking loyal. You’re everything I could have ever wanted.” He pressed his lips to hers.

His youki howled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair to draw him closer. She reached up and massaged his ears lightly, causing him to moan. Kagome used this opportunity to enter his mouth with her tongue; he granted her access and shivered when she ran her tongue along his fangs, purposely pricking it and drawing blood. Inuyasha immediately pulled back.

“Are you crazy, mate?” he whispered against her lips. “You made yourself bleed.”

“You love it,” she whispered back.

Okay, maybe he did, a little.

Inuyasha grunted and pulled her body flush with his. He ran his hands over the lace of her corset, up her waist, and cupped her breasts in his hands. “Fuck,” he grunted, “do you know what your breasts look like in this?” He pressed his face to her cleavage and growled, reveling in the ripples of flesh against his face.

“Inuyasha,” she sighed. He began to kiss the swell of her breasts with abandon, licking and sucking at the sweet, soft, pale skin. She smelled so good, and so perfect, and she was his: all his, and no one else’s.

That thought made his youki preen, and made him want to take her something fierce.

He was shocked when Kagome suddenly pushed him back with such force that he fell onto the bed. “Kagome?” he said. “What are you doing?”

Kagome grinned a slow, wicked smile—one that reminded him all too much of himself. She crawled on top of his body, and he was paralyzed. She was a vision in red; her hips swayed lasciviously from side to side, gently grazing his legs. Her breasts threatened to tumble out of the top of her corset as she dragged them up his chest. He reached up to touch her, but she paused in her stalking of him long enough to slap his hand away.

“It’s been five long, hard days with you, mate,” she purred, coming up to kneel over his hips. She leaned forward and began to unbutton his shirt. He whined and tried to raise himself up to kiss her, because _fuck_ , he really wanted to fucking kiss her!—but she pushed him back down.

“Let me do this, Inuyasha,” she said huskily, still unbuttoning his shirt. “Let me take care of you tonight.”

“You do an excellent job taking care of all of us, mate,” Inuyasha replied, his youki now chafing at her submissiveness and her desire to care for him. “Especially _me_.”

Kagome smiled and pushed open his shirt, leaning forward to capture his lips as she did so. He growled and nipped at her lower lip, desperate for access to her moist, hot, mouth. She chuckled and pushed his shirt down and off his arms; he heard her gasp when she saw what he was wearing underneath.

“Inuyasha,” she whispered against his mouth.

“What, mate?” he whispered back.

“You’re—you’re wearing—” and she pulled back so she could see.

Now it was Inuyasha’s turn to chuckle, hooking his hands behind his head and giving her a cocky, fanged grin. “I guess we both like what the other is wearing tonight, huh, wife?”

Kagome’s mouth worked open and closed, but she couldn’t say anything.

Inuyasha was wearing a white ribbed tank top under his button-down shirt. His tanned skin gleamed against the white of his tank. Kagome reached out and traced his collarbone gently, then down his pecs, and over the ribbing of the cotton tank. She could feel his abdominals contracting as she ran her fingernails carefully over his toned stomach. Her breath came in short, fast spurts; she started rubbing her thighs together in anticipation.

She’d secretly always had a thing for this way his arms looked when he tied up his kosode sleeves and worked outside in Sengoku Jidai, chopping wood and building fences and huts. She used to spend hours hanging around work sites, just so she could catch a glimpse of his muscular arms, glinting with sweat in the sunlight. But this was taking that scene, those feelings of heat and desire, to a whole new level. Kagome had to admit: Inuyasha in a white ribbed tank top might just have been the sexiest thing she’d ever seen.

Swiftly, she threw one leg over his hips and kneeled beside him on the bed. She began to work at his belt, undoing the buckle and pulling the belt through the loops with surprising strength. She threw it aside; it hit the wall with a clatter.

“Careful, wench,” Inuyasha said, using his old term of endearment for her. “Don’t make me have to fix those walls.”

Kagome grinned and deftly unbuttoned his pants, pulling down the zipper slowly and carefully. “The only walls that need painting, _Inu-Ya-Sha_ ,” she hissed, slipping his pants and boxer briefs down his legs, “are mine.” She brought herself even with his cock, and took him as fully as she could into her mouth.

Inuyasha roared as loudly as he dared with sleeping pups across the hall. He grabbed her hair; she drew herself back slightly, swirling her tongue around the tip of the shaft, before thrusting him into her mouth again. Inuyasha couldn’t help creating a rhythm for her, fucking her mouth with his cock fiercely. Kagome let her jaw go slack, so she could take even more of him into her mouth, and breathed harshly through her nose to keep her gag reflex under control. Her eyes watered; her mouth drooled; her panties grew wetter by the second. Inuyasha scented the spike in her arousal and pulled himself off her with a loud _pop_ , then scooted back on the bed to pull her to him.

Her hips now straddled his chest; he could feel her wetness through her panties and his shirt. Kagome made to lean forward to kiss him, but he lifted her up by the hips instead, settling her core over his face.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome murmured, “what are you doing?”

Inuyasha hummed in response and ran his hands slowly up her thighs, kneading the soft flesh gently with the pads of his fingers. He rested his thumbs on the edging of her panties, the rest of his hands circling around to palm her behind. He paused here, enjoying the feel of her heat, of the globes of her ass, and relishing the sweet scent coming from between her thighs.

“Hold still, mate,” Inuyasha whispered. He used his thumbs to pull aside her lacy panties; then, using his hands, he guided her opening down towards his face.

Kagome keened and reached forward to hold the wall as Inuyasha’s masterful tongue gave her a long, luscious lick, from her opening all the way up to her swollen bud. She rolled her hips forward, giving him more access to her core. He slid his tongue inside her slick heat, feeling her walls tremble as he took a cue from her and swirled his own tongue around inside. Inuyasha ran his hands up her body and kneaded her breasts, finding her nipples through the lacy fabric and pinching them, making them hard and long as he teased them out. Kagome placed her forehead on the wall, breathing heavily, and murmured a litany of dirty words that only his exceptional hearing could detect. In response, he ran his tongue up and over her bundle of nerves, and sucked hard. Kagome’s keening cries became a little louder, and he moved his tongue back inside her just in time to feel her come undone.

Inuyasha grinned as he allowed her wetness to pour over his mouth and face. Fuck, he was literally drowning in Kagome, and it was as glorious as he’d always thought it would be. He turned his face up slightly so he could see his beloved mate, her breasts heaving, threatening to spill over the top of the corset, her eyes glassy and shining.

“Holy gods, Inuyasha,” she whispered. “Holy gods.”

He helped her drop back down on top of him; he held her close as she recovered from her high, her thigh wrapped around his tightly. “Now, oh my mate,” he grumbled, “I hope you’re not too tired, because I have plans for you.” And he kissed her, long and soft and sweet this time, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue and on his lips. She trembled, and he dragged his claws up her arms to cup her face in his hands.

“Kagome, Kagome, Kagome,” he chanted, “my Kagome.”

She licked his nose; he whined under her touch.

“I want you to do something new for me,” he breathed. “Will you?”

“Anything you want, anata,” she murmured in response.

He reached down and slipped off her panties, allowing the full wetness of her core to press against his thigh. He groaned at the feel of her.

“You are so beautiful, mate,” he said softly. “So beautiful, and so wet, for me.”

“I am,” she replied, kissing him just as softly.

He hoisted her up over his cock. “I want you to ride me,” he said, his golden eyes burning into her chocolate ones.

“That’s not new,” she said, surprised.

“But this is,” he replied, and he turned her around, so that her beautiful, pearly, magnificent ass was facing him.

“Now,” he said roughly, “Ride me, mate.”

Kagome moaned softly and positioned herself over his cock. She looked over her shoulder at him; he nodded and moved his cock into position. Together they eased her down, and groaned when he was fully seated inside her, the angle of his shaft hitting her walls in an entirely new way. “Inuyasha,” she breathed, trying to find a good way to grind on him. She didn’t realize that she was driving him crazy with each thrust, each roll of her hips; everything she did made her ass shift and jiggle, and he reached out, running his hands over that soft, soft skin.

Inuyasha lay there, watching his wife and mate move so slowly, up and down, on his cock. He could tell she was struggling to get the same thrusts that she did when facing him; she kept moaning and gyrating, trying to find the right way to move on him. He massaged her ass comfortingly, relishing the feel of her, inside and out. He missed her face, but _gods_ , he fucking loved her ass. Inuyasha found himself growing harder within her, as the angle made her tighten around him more quickly.

Then, Kagome hit her stride. She found that she could move forward slightly, then back slightly, and his cock would hit her G-spot each time. She pulled her thighs together and started raising up and forward, and down and back, not too fast, but the heat in her core was slowly starting to build regardless. She put her hands on his thighs and started massaging his muscles; Inuyasha’s moans behind her suggested he liked what she was doing. She started to thrust a little more forcefully, sliding one hand higher up on his leg until she reached where his cock met her opening. She massaged him a little more there, then moved her hands down to his balls, which she massaged lightly and gave a little pinch.

“Kagome, _fuck_!” Inuyasha hissed. He slapped her ass, hard; her walls tightened in response and she let out a squeak. She pinched him a second time; his cock quivered inside her and he slapped her ass again. This time, she keened hard, leaned forward over his legs, and quaked, and cried, and whimpered out his name and a bunch of unintelligible words. Her orgasm made her aura spark and soar; Inuyasha unleashed his youki to meet her aura and the two began to intertwine again, reaffirming their bond. His youki bellowed at Kagome’s orgasm; the way that her walls tightened around him, and the fact that he had to stay quiet, made him clutch her ass desperately as he growled out her name and unleashed a torrent inside of her.

Inuyasha fell back against the bed, panting, his eyes blinking and wild, his youki refusing to be sated. Kagome lifted herself off his cock and turned around to face him, her face shining, her chest heaving. He finally focused back on her and held out a trembling hand. She allowed him to pull her close, and she curled into his chest, both of them still partially dressed.

Kagome rubbed her face lightly on his tank top and sighed.

“All right, wife?” Inuyasha teased her lightly.

She propped her head up on his chest and grinned. “All right, husband.”

He leaned forward and kissed her nose. “You must have missed me.”

She giggled. “Whatever gave you that idea, mate?”

He growled and flipped her over. He put his mouth on her mark and she immediately began to quake and moan again.

“Because I missed the _fuck_ out of you,” he growled, sucking and licking at her mark. Kagome hissed and reached up to stroke his ears; he growled more deeply and drove his fangs into his mark, Kagome coming undone for the third time that night.  
  
“ _Inuyasha_ ,” she panted, “it’s been a long day.”

“And it’s gonna be a long night, mate,” he said, amber eyes glinting, as he buried himself in her core yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you are enjoying the beginning to this sequel thus far. In the next update, Sesshomaru and Rin pay Inuyasha and Kagome a visit, and Inuyasha has a proposition for Kagome. And, there will bonus Sesshomaru fluffy times!


	3. Sesshomaru's Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sesshomaru visit Inuyasha, Kagome, and the pups. Sesshomaru makes an offer to Kagome. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru come to an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! I hope that wherever you are, you are safe and well. 
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for your positive comments and kudos thus far on this story! I have been a little slow in writing, mostly because A) I hit my stride in my other story; and B) I spent the week doing _a lot_ of research for this piece (ie., re-reading the manga, watching the anime, and reading a lot about some places in Japan I'm less familiar with). I think you will like the results!
> 
> Today please enjoy some quality InuKag family time, with guest appearances by Auntie Rin and Uncle Sess!

Inuyasha awoke to the sounds of pups scraping against their bedroom door. He felt his wife snuggled into his chest, and he smiled, knowing that she deserved a little extra sleep after their busy, busy night. He kissed the top of her head and rolled himself out from under her grasp.

“Inuyasha,” she mumbled.

He kissed nose. “Sleep, mate,” he whispered.

“Inuyasha,” she said again.

He smiled and got out of bed. He grabbed a pair of sweats from the dresser, and pulled his hair up into a messy bun. He opened and closed the door to their room quietly, crossed the hallway, and opened the door to the pups’ room.

“Papa!” three very excited voices called out.

Inuyasha dropped to his knees and held out his arms. “Morning, pups!” he cried.

Morika, Takeo, and Kouki launched themselves into their father’s arms, and Inuyasha greeted them happily, nuzzling each of them in turn. They may have been a bitch to put to sleep the night before, but fuck, if he didn’t love the shit out of all three of them.

“Papa,” Morika chirped happily, “what’s for breakfast?”

“Let’s go see what Mama has in the kitchen, okay, pup?” he replied cheerily. He hoisted all three of them up and carried them out of the nursery and down to the kitchen. He deposited Morika in her booster seat and the twins in their high chairs. “What does Mama usually make you for breakfast, Morika-chan?”

“Whatever we want, Papa!” said Morika. “And this morning, that’s bacon, sausage, and tamagoyaki!”

“Uhhh…” Inuyasha stalled. “I can do bacon and sausage?”

“Eggs, Papa!” Kouki exclaimed. “Eggs!”

“If you do the bacon and sausage, mate,” said a familiar voice, “I can handle the tamagoyaki.”

“Mama!” chorused three voices.

“Kagome,” said Inuyasha, turning to grin at his mate. “I wanted you to sleep a little.”

Kagome padded into the kitchen, wearing Inuyasha’s button-down shirt from the night before, and a simple pair of tiny black shorts. She stood on tiptoe and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m on pup time, anata,” she said, smiling gently, “I couldn’t sleep late even if I wanted.”

“You will get a little time off from pup duty today, mate,” he said with a grin. He turned to the pups. “Auntie Rin and Uncle Sess will be here to check on us today.”

“Yay!” came the triumphant cheer from around the table.

Kagome went to the fridge and got out bacon, eggs, and sausage while Inuyasha got two pans out from under the sink. She handed the bacon and sausage to Inuyasha, and then went to the cabinet to get the sugar, mirin, soy sauce, and salt. While Inuyasha started the meats, Kagome began to mix the ingredients together for the tamagoyaki.

“How about if we let Mama get some work done today while Uncle Sess and Auntie Rin are here, pups?” Inuyasha asked over a sizzling skillet. Kagome smiled at him gratefully; she was taking three online summer classes to get caught up from missing so much time when she was caring for the pups. It wasn’t much, but hopefully she would only need to be in school an extra year instead of two like she had originally envisioned.

Kagome added some oil to the tamagoyaki pan and started a second burner, jostling her husband lightly for space at the cooktop. He shot her a fanged grin and leaned over to pinch her bottom. Morika squealed when Kagome let out a shriek.

“Papa!” admonished his daughter. “Don’t bother Mama while she’s cooking!”

Inuyasha laughed. “It’s only Mama who gets bothered when cooking, huh, pup?”

Kagome leaned over and nibbled Inuyasha lightly on his mark. He growled, and the pups all howled with laughter. When he turned to her, lust in his golden eyes, she laughed too.

“Not in front of the children, anata,” she said lightly, pouring the tamagoyaki mixture into her pan and turning the heat down.

“Fuck the children,” he muttered, and this time she smacked him.

“Tonight, okay?” she said softly. He growled again, and she slipped an arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. “I know,” she said. “I missed you, too.”

Inuyasha turned and kissed the top of her head, taking a moment to inhale her sweet scent. She sighed and snuggled in close to him. They stayed like that for a few seconds, until the sizzle of the frying pan brought them both back to reality. Inuyasha turned the bacon and sausage over; both were about done. The first layer of Kagome’s tamagoyaki was close, as well; using chopsticks, she deftly began to roll it up, and poured the second layer into the pan.

“Bacon’s done,” he said to her.

“Get a paper towel and spread it on the dish,” Kagome instructed him. “That will help it to drain.”

Inuyasha did as she suggested, then flipped the sausage one last time, keeping a close eye on it. He watched her roll the second layer of the tamagoyaki, and pour out the third. He smiled. Sometimes, it was hard for him to believe this was his life: married to an amazing, fucking gorgeous woman, and pa to their three adorable, trouble-making pups. They had their own house; they were in school; Inuyasha had a job working for his brother. He finally had a place where he felt completely comfortable, where he felt like he belonged.

“Inuyasha?” Kagome’s voice cut through his thoughts. “Is everything okay?”

He nodded, and realized that he scented tears. Kagome’s face was full of concern, but she wasn’t crying.

Oh, _fuck_. Where those tears his own? Could she see that?

He cleared his throat. “I’m fine, mate,” he said gruffly, spearing the sausage and adding it to the plate of bacon to drain. “Just a lot of steam from the cooktop.”

Kagome smiled gently and began to roll up her last layer of the tamagoyaki. “I’m sure that must be it,” she said gently, kissing his cheek.

Inuyasha removed the paper towel from under the bacon and sausage, and set the plate on the table, far out of the reach of grabbing pups. He went to the cabinet and took out a tiny plate, which he set in front of Morika, and two large plates, which he set at the table for himself and Kagome. He then placed some bacon and sausage on Morika’s plate; Kagome by this point had sliced up the tamagoyaki and added a piece to her daughter’s plate, as well. She gave each of the twins a slice, then added bacon and sausage to their plates, too. Inuyasha then heaped some bacon and sausage on his own plate, and looked at Kagome, his eyebrows raised.

“None for me, anata,” she said. “It’s all yours.”

“You’re not eating, ‘Gome?” he asked, surprised.

“I’ll have some soup and rice,” she said, going to the refrigerator and getting out some miso soup she had made for breakfast the day before, along with a container of rice and some tsukemono. She put the soup into the microwave and heated it up, then added a little water to the rice container and heated that up, too. She brought her meal to the table and sat, helping herself to a slice of tamagoyaki, too.

“Itadakimasu,” they all said together, and dug in.

“So why is your brother coming to see us today, Inuyasha?” Kagome asked. “You just spent a week with him and Kashikoi in Kyushu.”

Inuyasha growled. “Hells if I know,” he replied. “I’m sure he’s got something that just can’t wait to be said. He told me last night to expect them this morning. In fact…” his ears perked up and swiveled towards the door. He growled again. “The bastard just can’t leave us alone for five minutes, can he?”

“Now, Inuyasha-otou-sama,” said Rin’s voice from the genkan, “is that any way to greet your brother?”

“Auntie Rin!” the pups chorused, all straining against their buckles to get out of their seats.

“Finish your breakfasts, pups,” Inuyasha admonished them. He looked at Kagome. “You need to get changed, mate,” he told her, smirking.

“Why…” Kagome looked down at her clothes, suddenly realizing her state was not nearly appropriate for the Lord of the West. She jumped up and raced down the hall, just before Sesshomaru and Rin entered the kitchen.

“Breakfast!” said Rin, clapping her hands. “I would love some bacon!” She took the empty seat beside Morika. “Good morning, Morika-chan,” she cooed at her niece.

Morika giggled and held her arms out to her aunt. “Good morning, Auntie Rin,” she replied. Rin gave Morika a big hug. Morika pulled back and took a strip of bacon off her plate, wiggling it in front of Rin. “Do you want some of my bacon, Auntie Rin?” she asked.

Rin glanced up at Sesshomaru, who was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, looking unperturbed by the chaotic breakfast scene in front of him. He shrugged at her, so she leaned forward and took a bite of the bacon Morika offered her. Morika burst into giggles.

“Here, Rin,” Inuyasha said, getting her a plate from the cabinet and chopsticks from the drawer, “there’s plenty to go around. You don’t need to steal food from my pups.”

Rin giggled and accepted the plate and chopsticks from Inuyasha. She picked up her chopsticks and wiggled them at each of the children in turn; they all laughed and tried to catch them, but she was too fast. Rin separated a piece of tamagoyaki and took a bite. “Inuyasha-otou-sama, this is delicious,” she said, surprised. “I didn’t know you could make tamagoyaki.”

“I can’t,” he replied. “That’s Kagome’s domain.”

“Where is your mate this morning, little brother?” Sesshomaru asked. “This Sesshomaru has business with her.”

“What business do you have with Kagome, you bastard?” Inuyasha asked, his youki flying into a rage.

“Inuyasha-otou, _hush_ ,” Rin admonished. She turned to her mate. “Anata, come sit at the table. You’re hovering.”

“This Sesshomaru has no need of human food this morning, Rin,” he replied scathingly.

She clucked at him. “I don’t care. Come sit and be polite.”

Inuyasha inwardly roared in silent laughter as he watched his brother acquiesce to his mate’s demands and sit beside her at the table. “Bacon, Sesshomaru?” he asked. He couldn’t help it.

Sesshomaru gazed at him levelly. “You may fix this one a plate, little brother, if it pleases you.”

“It doesn’t, but I’ll do it anyway.” Inuyasha got another plate and another set of chopsticks, and plated a breakfast for his brother. He then refilled the electric tea kettle and turned it on so his brother and Rin could have fresh hot water for tea.

In the meantime, Sesshomaru, who was seated closest to the twins, was gently feeding Takeo with his chopsticks. Takeo was trying to grab the chopsticks from his uncle, but Sesshomaru exerted infinite patience in pulling the chopsticks back, explaining what they were for, and then taking another piece of tamagoyaki for Takeo to try and eat. Rin and Morika were cheering Takeo on, and when he finally managed to take a bite of the tamagoyaki from the chopsticks, they burst into applause.

“What’s all the noise in here about?” Kagome asked, coming into the kitchen and dropping a kiss on Inuyasha’s head.

“Mama!” Kouki exclaimed.

Kagome gave her littlest pup a kiss, too, then slid into her chair between Kouki and Inuyasha.

“Mama,” Morika said, “Uncle Sess is feeding Takeo with chopsticks!”

Kagome looked from her son to her brother-in-law with surprise. “Sesshomaru?” she said hesitantly.

“The little one needs to learn to eat properly,” the Lord of the West said simply.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha; he shrugged and took a bite of his sausage.

“So Sess,” Inuyasha said, still chewing his sausage, “why the fuck do you need to talk to Kagome today?”

Sesshomaru paused his feeding of Takeo to look at his brother disdainfully, Takeo nibbling away at the bacon on the chopsticks. “Manners, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru reminded him. Inuyasha scoffed and got up to turn off the electric tea kettle and pour fresh tea for everyone.

“You’re here for me, Sesshomaru?” Kagome asked. “What can I do for you?”

“This is a matter this Sesshomaru would prefer that we discuss in private, if that is all right with you,” Sesshomaru said. “Is there a place in the cottage where we can talk privately?”

“Sure,” Kagome said, “we can go to the office.”

“When you are done with your breakfast, miko,” Sesshomaru said, “let us retire there.”

“And when you are done feeding my children, my Lord,” she teased him. Sesshomaru looked at her, one eyebrow quirked. Takeo whined for more bacon, and Sesshomaru immediately obeyed. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged amused glances.

“You eat your breakfast too, wife,” Inuyasha gently reminded her. “You need your strength.” He took the spoon out of her hand and dipped it into her miso soup. She opened her mouth and allowed him to feed her, making little slurping sounds as she ate. He chuckled. “I’d much rather do this for you than the pups.”

Kagome leaned forward and kissed his nose. “The pups need it more than I do.”

“Keh,” he replied. “That’s what you think.” He frowned, remembering how she had taken care of him when he was first unsealed. She still didn’t realize the healing effects that things like feeding had on mates. He could feel her exhaustion radiating through their bond. Now that he was home, he intended to take excellent care of her, and keep her well-rested, so she could finish her schoolwork, care for the children, _and_ care for him. His youki preened as she continued to eat placidly from what he fed her. Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and rolled his eyes.

“If you are quite done,” he said placatingly. Inuyasha picked up the chopsticks and fed Kagome some rice and tsukemono, giving his brother a deadly glare. Sesshomaru continued to feed Takeo, and gazed back at his brother, equally calm and deadly. Rin rolled her eyes.

“You two are _awful_ ,” she said, ruffling Morika’s hair. “How do you get anything done on your trips?”

“He picks on me and I do my best to sleep through every meeting,” Inuyasha said automatically.

“This one would not have to pick on you if you stayed awake,” Sesshomaru pointed out.

Kouki finished his breakfast and whined to be let out of his high chair. Kagome made to get up, but Inuyasha grunted and she stayed where she was. “Rin, if you would…?” she asked her sister-in-law. Inuyasha offered Kagome some rice, and she ate it.

Rin’s eyes lit up. “My pleasure!” she exclaimed. She leaned over and unbuckled Kouki from his high chair; Kouki scrambled out and into Rin’s arms. She kissed his gently and snuggled him in her arms. “Your boys are so sweet, Kagome-chan, Inuyasha-otou-sama,” Rin said. She turned her eyes purposefully to Sesshomaru, but he appeared to ignore her.

Kagome blushed. “Thank you, Rin-chan,” she said politely. “They are good boys.”

“Keh,” Inuyasha said. “They’re troublesome pups.” But he smiled indulgently at them all.

“Inuyasha,” said Kagome. “I’m full.”

“Two more bites, mate,” Inuyasha insisted. “You need to eat.”

“I need to be _watching_ what I eat, mate,” she retorted.

“You’re perfect,” he responded, pressing another bit of rice to her lips. “Eat.”

Kagome accepted the chopsticks, turning the rice over in her mouth. “Good girl,” Inuyasha said. “Now, some tsukemono, and you’re done.”

“Okay, _Pa_ ,” she teased him.

“Fuck, Kagome, you’re exhausted!” he exclaimed. “Please don’t argue with me on this.”

She smiled and kissed him lightly; he whined when she pulled away. “I won’t argue with you,” she said softly. “But you don’t have to take care of me.”

He offered another helping of rice to her; she ate it. “I will _always_ take care of you, koishii,” he replied. She blushed at his use of the term of endearment in front of his brother and Rin.

“Miko,” said Sesshomaru.

Kagome stood, much to Inuyasha’s protests. “I’m ready.”

Sesshomaru handed his chopsticks to Rin, who took over Takeo’s feeding, Kouki still snuggled in her lap. “We will be back shortly,” he told her. He turned to Kagome. “Let us go.”

Kagome nodded and gave Inuyasha’s ears a quick massage. “It’s through here.”

When Kagome and Sesshomaru left, Rin looked at Inuyasha hard, Takeo nibbling some bacon off her chopsticks. “She’s exhausted.”

Inuyasha nodded. “I just hope that my brother’s not adding to her plate. She took on too much this summer.”

“She needs help, Inuyasha-otou-sama,” Rin replied.

“Tell your mate that I can’t go on all these diplomatic missions, then,” Inuyasha retorted. “It takes me away from her and the pups too much. They need me.”

Rin looked thoughtful. “I can try, but I don’t think it will do much good, honestly. You’re needed, Inuyasha-otou-sama. You have your duties to the kingdom as Prince of the West.”

“Fuck, Rin, I know that,” Inuyasha answered. “But being away from them right now…is hard.” He unbuckled Morika from her booster seat and bounced her on his lap absently.

Rin smiled apologetically. “Sesshomaru-sama has forgotten what it means to be a father of young pups,” she said.

“Still can’t convince him to whelp you, huh?” Inuyasha asked.

Rin blushed with the bluntness of his words. “Not yet.”

Inuyasha leaned forward. “Tell you what,” he said conspiratorially. “You work on getting him to let me do more from here, instead of out on the road so much, and I’ll work on him whelping you.”

Rin blushed even brighter. “We don’t need help with that.”

Inuyasha barked out a laugh and tickled Morika, who shrieked and squirmed until he put her down. “Living room only, pup!” he yelled after her.

“Okay, Pa!” she yelled right back.

Inuyasha sighed and turned back to Rin. “That one is going to be the death of me. Like her mother.” He frowned. “You want another pup, right?” Rin nodded. Inuyasha gave her a fanged grin. “I’ll help you, onee-san. Don’t worry.”

Rin groaned. “Every time you say that, Inuyasha-otou, that’s exactly what I _should_ do.”

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in the office; Inuyasha and Kagome had two desks pushed together to face each other. Since they didn’t get a lot of time alone together, if they happened to be working at the same time, they liked to be able to work and talk as needed, even though Inuyasha preferred to spend his time trying to distract Kagome. Now, Kagome sat at her desk, while Sesshomaru sat at Inuyasha’s, his nose crinkling slightly at how the scent of his brother hung over the chair and desktop.

“This office is quite small, miko,” he commented.

“Our house is quite small, yet quite cozy, onii-san,” she replied, using the term for “older brother” on purpose. “We like our office the same.”

He glowered at her; she held his gaze coolly. “What would you like to discuss?” she asked.

Sesshomaru reached up and rubbed his face, as though the entire conversation pained him. Kagome rolled her eyes. If talking to her was such a freaking chore, why were they there?

“Miko,” said Sesshomaru at last. “You once asked for a Vice President position in the family company.”

“So I did,” Kagome replied. “I’m surprised you remembered.”

“This Sesshomaru has an excellent memory,” he informed her. “It stretches back hundreds of years, and is comprehensive.”

“Great,” Kagome answered, irked at the direction of the conversation. “So what about it?”

“This fall, you would benefit from having an internship, would you not?”

Kagome considered his comment. “Definitely,” she said.

Sesshomaru placed his elbows on the desk and folded his hands, flexing his fingers. “You will come and do an internship at the family company,” he said.

Kagome’s eyebrows shot up. “What?”

“Did you not hear this one, miko?” Sesshomaru asked impatiently. “This fall, you will intern with the family company.”

Kagome stared at him. Was this her cold-as-ice brother-in-law? Who never offered anything unless there was a clear benefit for him, even if he was trying to be kind? Sesshomaru simply gazed back at her, his golden eyes hard and unreadable.

“What’s in it for you?” Kagome finally asked.

Clearly that was _not_ the response Sesshomaru had expected, because his eyebrows raised. Imperceptibly, but they did raise.

“Miko,” Sesshomaru began, “this would be a good opportunity for you. Do not squander it.”

“I don’t intend to, onii-san,” Kagome replied, “but I can’t imagine that you are doing this out of the goodness of your heart.”

Sesshomaru paused, flexing his fingers again. “It is time you learned the family business,” he said at last. “This one’s daughters will most likely not ever really be part of it. Sayua is busy as Lord of the East, and Asuka has her medical responsibilities. Your mate now helps to run security, and thus it makes sense to bring you into the fold, so to speak.”

Kagome considered his answer. It wasn’t entirely unreasonable. And, a part of her couldn’t help but be excited and honored that Sesshomaru had even thought to ask her. _I guess he thinks more of me than he lets on_ , she thought.

“Okay,” she answered. “Let’s say I’m interested. What do you envision as my role?”

“You are a history major, correct?” She nodded. Sesshomaru took a deep breath. “Fujimura is mainly a tech company; however, we do also have a division that deals with antiquities. Specifically, locating and analyzing youkai artifacts.”

Kagome sucked in a breath. “So, you want me to be part of the research team?”

“Perhaps,” Sesshomaru said. “You might also be required to go out into the field and recover artifacts for us.”

“That sounds amazing!” Kagome exclaimed. Her excitement quickly turned thoughtful. “What does a tech company need with youkai artifacts?” she asked.

Sesshomaru was quiet again for a long time. “We are interested in…examining how artifacts are infused with youkai,” he said at last. “You would learn more as you became increasingly involved in the division.”

“Would Inuyasha get to help me recover artifacts?” Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru seemed to consider her question. “So long as he is not needed elsewhere, then that is acceptable.”

“One more question,” she said. He looked at her mildly. “How would the internship impact my studies, and my ability to care for the pups?”

“We will work around your scheduled classes, miko,” Sesshomaru answered. “And Rin, your mother, and the monk will take turns caring for the pups. Plus the kitsune, if he is not on a job for me.”

“Hideaki?” she asked, surprised.

“Your oldest pup needs to begin training to disguise her youki,” Sesshomaru replied. “She must be able to do so successfully when she begins school. Normally we would send her to a school, but this Sesshomaru would prefer to keep the children of the Prince of the West protected as long as possible. The monk will be able to sufficiently train her. He worked with Asuka many years ago.”

“Morika already wears a concealment bracelet,” Kagome countered. “Is that not enough?”

“Does your mate conceal his youki sufficiently through his bracelet?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Point taken,” Kagome responded with a laugh. “Okay. I’m in.”

“Excellent.” Kagome thought she saw a hint of a smile cross Sesshomaru’s face. “Rin will be your direct supervisor; she will handle your paperwork and be your intermediary with the university.”

“Wait, really?” Kagome was confused. She thought Rin did…well, come to think of it, she didn’t know exactly what Rin did all day.

“This one’s mate typically works out of the manor due to security concerns,” Sesshomaru said. “That is why you see her there so often. So you will be able to frequently bring your mother and the pups to the manor to work.”

“Are you keeping youkai artifacts at the manor, then?” Kagome asked.

“Rin will make all clear to you when you begin your internship,” was the brusque reply. Sesshomaru rose and motioned for Kagome to do the same. “Let us go discuss this further with our mates. Rin is excited to work with you. Inuyasha…”

“…may be a harder sell,” Kagome finished. They both knew her mate too well.

* * *

“I don’t think this is the worst idea, mate,” Inuyasha said. They were sitting in the living room; Inuyasha and Kagome snuggled on the couch, Rin and Sesshomaru in the chairs, the pups tearing about the room, leaving destroyed toys and a trail of food in their wake.

“You—you don’t?” Kagome sputtered, shocked that he was so amenable to the idea.

“Sure,” he said. “You go to the manor with Rin a few days a week, the pups are safe there. You’ll have them close by.”

“But what about you? And school?”

“I can survive at school without you, ‘Gome,” he said, chuckling. “Our schedules are already set, anyway.”

Kagome frowned. She had forgotten about that. “Sesshomaru?” she said tentatively. “I’ve already got classes lined up for the fall.”

“You will drop one class and register for the internship,” he replied easily.

Kagome took out her phone and pulled up her schedule; she always kept a copy in her notes in case she needed to reference it. “I was going to take an economics class,” she said. “It’s a core requirement, but I can put it off until the winter session. And that means I’ll only be on campus two days a week, too.” She and Inuyasha tried to keep the childcare requirements to a minimum; she had originally scheduled one class Monday and Wednesday, and three on Tuesday and Thursday, plus kyudo; with the internship she could drop the Monday/Wednesday class and they would only need childcare Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Inuyasha looked over her shoulder at her schedule. “You know you need five classes to be full-time, right, ‘Gome?”

She turned to face him. “Inuyasha,” she said, her face serious, “I haven’t taken five classes since the first semester, when I was pregnant with Morika.”

“But why not?” he insisted. “I thought you wanted to finish college.”

Kagome huffed. “I _do_ , mate,” she retorted. “But I have had other obligations, and even four classes have been overwhelming. Why do you think I’m killing myself every summer session to try and make up for lost time?”

“Because you had to take time off when we had the pups,” he said.

“Yes,” she sighed, “and I am exhausted and barely have time to manage spiritual training and kyudo and university classes and three pups and one mate and one household as it is.”

Inuyasha said nothing, but held her closer.

Sesshomaru sensed the tension in the room. He rose and clapped his hands. “Pups,” he said. His niece and nephews snapped to attention. “Come,” he said, “Auntie Rin and this one will take you outside to play for a bit. Let us give your Ma and Pa a break.”

The pups rolled and tumbled into Sesshomaru’s arms. He tried to look annoyed, failed miserably, and nodded at Rin. She rose too and opened the screen for Sesshomaru and the pups, closing it after them. Inuyasha could hear the eager squeals of his pups as they tried to get their uncle to play with them, and Sesshomaru’s sighs as he gave in.

Inuyasha’s ears flattened against his head. Why, when it came to Kagome, did he always feel like a shit mate?

“It’s okay, Inuyasha,” said Kagome into his chest. “I don’t blame you for any of it. I’m getting good grades, and the pups are healthy. You have the ability to work for your brother, and right now, that’s more important than my schooling.”

“Like hell it is, ‘Gome!” Inuyasha exclaimed. “Fuck, I _promised_ your mother that you would finish college.”

“And I will!” she emphasized. “It might just not be in four years, is all.” She paused, and shook her head. “Actually, it _won’t_ be in four years.”

Inuyasha groaned and crushed her to him more tightly. “I _am_ a shit mate, and I’m a shit son-in-law. I should have been doing more to help you.”

Kagome pulled back a little from his grip and looked up into his eyes. She brought her hands up to cup his cheeks softly, and rested her forehead against his. “You are an amazing mate,” she replied gently, “and I love you so, so much. And yes, right now I am the one who has to be home more, and you’re the one who has to get through school and work for your brother. But it won’t always be like that.” She giggled. “Before you know it, you’ll be trailing after me, and you’ll be the one cleaning snotty noses and breaking up fights. If I was taking those five classes, how would I survive? How would the pups survive? We’d all be miserable.”

Inuyasha said nothing.

“Everything is _okay_ , anata,” she said tenderly, trying to cheer him up. “We’re _fine_. I promise.”

He leaned in suddenly and kissed her, hard and needy and full of love. Kagome squeaked a little in surprise, but relaxed and allowed his lips to devour hers. She felt lost in his touch; he felt lost in his desperation to take care of her and give her everything she needed. Even though they were happy—even though _she_ was happy—he had to admit that he had thrown wrench after wrench into her life plans, and that she had handled it all so fucking well.

He broke the kiss, his fingers running through her hair and holding her neck steady. “All right,” he said. “We do it your way. You do three classes and the internship. I’ll do five classes. We train; I work for my brother; you do kyudo. We will continue to make it work. _But_ ,” he added when she opened her mouth to respond, “if this is not working for you, _I need you to tell me_. Do you understand? You _have_ to ask me for help. Okay?”

Kagome’s grin lit up her entire face. “Thank you, Inuyasha,” she breathed.

He huffed in response, but hugged her tightly and kissed her; she allowed him to probe her mouth tentatively with his tongue, and shivered when he nipped her bottom lip. He scented her arousal, and chose that moment to break off the kiss, leaving her panting, her chest heaving, and her eyes glassy.

“There,” he said roughly, tonguing her mating mark and then pushing her to stand, “that ought to keep you until tonight.”

“Inuyasha,” said Kagome, her eyes twinkling, “you know _nothing_ will hold me until tonight.”

He growled and made to grab her, but a shout from outside caused them both to run to the screen door and throw it open, their mutual desire momentarily forgotten. What they saw made Kagome gasp, and Inuyasha burst into laughter.

Sesshomaru and Rin were in the middle of the courtyard: Morika was hiding behind her aunt, while Sesshomaru had each of the twins held up in separate hands by the scruff. The boys were snarling and hissing and swinging their arms wildly. Rin looked horrified; Sesshomaru seemed nonplussed.

“Inuyasha,” said Sesshomaru. “Your pups’ behavior is abysmal.”

“That’s what I have been telling him, Sesshomaru,” Kagome said, giving Inuyasha a Look.

“Awww,” Inuyasha rejoined, “they’re just pups. A little rough housing won’t hurt ‘em.”

“Your younger pup is tiny,” Sesshomaru said. “It is your job as his father to teach him to be strong, but it also the job of the older brother—”

“—to beat the shit out of the younger one,” Inuyasha interrupted. “I know.”

“ _No_.” Sesshomaru’s tone was forceful. “To protect the younger one.”

Inuyasha’s jaw dropped open—actually fell open and hung there—while Sesshomaru held his brother’s gaze. The look exchanged between the brothers communicated centuries of anger, of revenge, of regret, and ultimately, of kinship and respect. Finally, Inuyasha closed his mouth and bowed to Sesshomaru, who inclined his head slightly in return. Kagome started to breathe erratically, like she was going to cry, but Inuyasha shushed her with a gentle squeeze of her hand. He crossed the courtyard, and took his pups from Sesshomaru, bowing again, this time more shallowly.

He took the twins by the scruff and walked them back to the porch of the cottage. He sat on the front stoop, and put one twin on each knee.

“All right, pups,” he said in a low tone, “can you tell me what you were fighting about?”

“Takeo no play wit me,” Kouki cried in his little voice.

“Keh,” replied Takeo, in a way-too-accurate impression of his father. “Kouki baby. Takeo big.”

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome; she looked stricken. He knew she favored Kouki because of his size, and he also knew that he had to start doing better in terms of getting Takeo to protect his little brother, instead of beating him up.

“Takeo,” Inuyasha said firmly, holding his son up so they were eye-to-eye, “Kouki is your brother. Brothers look out for each other. Like me and Uncle Sess. Okay?” Inuyasha scented Kagome’s tears and barely managed to refrain from rolling his eyes. But his brother’s scent also shifted, from his usual neutral scent, to one tinged with sadness. That one made Inuyasha choke up a little. He pulled Takeo close so they were nose-to-nose.

“Look out for Kouki,” he emphasized. Takeo, golden eyes wide, nodded once. “Don’t beat him up,” he added. “Protect him. Protect Kouki.” And he gave his older son a nudge with his nose, then set him down. Takeo toddled back to Sesshomaru, who promptly began chasing him around the courtyard. Kouki whined and tried to get down after them, but Inuyasha held tight to his youngest son.

“You, pup,” he said roughly. Kouki looked up at his father, golden eyes shining.

“Papa?” he said, his little voice wavering.

Inuyasha picked up Kouki and hugged him as tightly as he dared. “Someday, pup,” he whispered, “you’re going to kick all their asses.”

Kouki grinned and licked his papa’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note on what Kagome makes for breakfast: tamagoyaki is a rolled egg omelet, made with dashi, soy sauce, and other condiments. Most often a special skillet is used to cook it; the skillet is rectangular and has high sides to accommodate all the layers. Kagome cooks it perfectly, layer by layer, rolling up each layer onto the previous one. It's kind of like an egg Swiss roll, but without the filling.
> 
> And yay, Kagome _finally_ gets a chance to jump-start her career! Hopefully Inuyasha doesn't get her pregnant again (j/k, no plans for that in this story...yet!). In the next update, Inuyasha is grumpy because it's his human night, so Kagome makes a plan to help take his mind off things. See you all soon, and thanks so much for reading! <3 <3


	4. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Inuyasha's human night; how will the pups respond? Kagome has a surprise for Inuyasha and the pups. Inuyasha is overcome by his stupid human emotions, but then offers Kagome a surprise of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! I hope that this update finds you all safe and well.
> 
> Thank you SO much for all your comments and kudos on the last chapter!! Like all of you, I am super excited to see where Kagome's internship takes her ^_^
> 
> The next few chapters will be lots of family fluff as summer wraps up for Inuyasha, Kagome, and their little family. Once we get into the new college semester, the story's pace will really start to pick up. But I wanted to wrap up the idea of Inuyasha coming back to spend time with his family -- since they were separated for so long!
> 
> And this chapter has a lemon at the end. Please enjoy!

The darkness of the moonless night meant that there were no shadows to be cast over the Inu no Taisho’s estate. It was these kinds of nights that Rin loved; the darkness of the sky reminded her of her childhood in Sengoku Jidai, traveling with her Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, and A-Un. And now, on those moonless nights, Rin enjoyed sitting in the low lamplight, recalling the darkness of those days, and how even without the moon, her beloved lord still shone so bright.

She smiled indulgently at her grown daughters, Sayua and Asuka, who had agreed to help her with some work business. They sat around the chabudai in the eating area of the kitchen, going through the latest youkai acquisitions for Fujimura Technologies.

Rin frowned; she had overseen this branch of the family business for about a hundred years, but in the past ten years or so, the number of youkai artifacts they were tracking down was increasing. And they were finding a wide variety of artifacts too: they weren’t all peaceful objects. Rin shivered, thinking about the amanojaku that her daughters had once asked Inuyasha and Kagome to destroy. That youkai was tame compared to some of what they were finding.

She was eternally grateful Kagome had agreed to the internship. They desperately needed a miko to help with the purification process. Hideaki had been able to help here and there, but his training schedule with Inuyasha and Kagome had made it difficult for him to be fully involved. Although both were now in school and they trained with her son-in-law less, it was still challenging for him to find the time, as he frequently helped Sayua with her duties as Lord of the East.

“I think that our first project for Kagome-chan will be for her to begin to research the youkai population in the Nara area,” Rin commented. “Look how many artifacts we’re getting reports of from there. It would be helpful to know a little of the history in that region, too.”

“That is the edge of our borders, Mother,” replied Asuka. “If she researches under the crest of the House of the West, she should have no trouble conducting her work.”

“You’re right, Asuka-chan,” Rin replied, using her term of endearment for her daughter. “Perhaps it is best for Kagome-chan to begin her research in our libraries, to see what she can find. A trip to the Lord of the South might also be useful, as Lord Kashikoi might have additional resources.”

“Do you think this will be too much for her to take on, Mother?” Sayua asked.

“We will have to help her,” Rin replied. “She’s got three pups to raise, and a mate who is grumpy on his best days. Plus she’s got school and kyudo. I want her to succeed; I’m hoping she can come and work with me once she graduates. So let’s do all we can to help her do her best.”

“Agreed, Mother,” Asuka said. “I for one will do all I can to help Kagome-chan.”

“Thank you, Asuka-chan,” said Rin gratefully. She paused and grinned. “Now, let’s organize these files and clean up the mess before your father gets back and sees what we’ve done to his chabudai.”

* * *

Across the city, Inuyasha was trying not to be a sulky, grouchy, mess. The moonless night may have been beautiful for Rin, but Inuyasha loathed it. Once a month, the new moon brought his youki to its lowest point, and he was rendered human. Early on in the lives of his pups, Inuyasha would go back to the shrine house to spend the night, while Mrs. Higurashi would stay in the cottage. The first time he shifted in Morika’s young life, she cried hysterically for her Pa the entire night, and he and Kagome agreed it was better for all of them if he left. He got to sulk alone, and Kagome got real help with the pups.

But tonight was the first time that the twins were going to see their dad shift from hanyou to human. They were old enough now that the change in scent should not bother them as much. They had finally allowed Morika to be near her pa on his human night about a year before; she was thus already used to the shift in Inuyasha’s form and scent, and was just glad to have him close by.

The pups also all had their own human nights; for Morika, it was during the first quarter of the moon, and for the twins, it was during the third quarter. Inuyasha and Kagome had done their best to keep the pups separate on their human nights, mostly because it was hell to deal with them all together as hanyous on a regular basis, but to have to deal with them when their senses were reduced—even just one of them—was almost impossible.

Kagome had done her best to keep everyone in good spirits that day; in fact, she had a surprise planned for her little family that she hoped would get them through the night.

First, while Inuyasha was at the manor, working for Sesshomaru, Kagome cleaned the entire cottage, top to bottom. She allowed the pups to run wild in their nursery while she scrubbed the bathrooms and the kitchen. Then she vacuumed all the rooms, careful to go along the grain of the tatami. She dusted, she swept, and she cleaned until their little cottage shone.

Then, she made ramen—lots and lots of ramen. Chicken, pork, tofu…Inuyasha didn’t really care what the protein was, so long as there were lots of noodles and the broth had plenty of dashi. She set the table, and finished up the dinner prep, waiting for her mate to come home.

When he returned, she was still in the kitchen, a big smile on her face, and a marvelous spread before them. His scowl immediately softened and turned upwards into a hint of a smile.

“Welcome home,” she said, radiating her love for him through their bond.

“Well, fuck me, mate,” he said, drawing her into his arms and kissing her softly, “how do you always manage to make me feel good on the day I feel the shittiest?”

She giggled and swatted at him playfully. “I know you, Inuyasha,” she said, grinning. Her voice dropped huskily. “I know what you like.”

His fangs dripped with anticipation. “Fuck yeah, you do.”

They stared at each other heatedly for several moments, until a bark and a growl from the nursery grabbed their attentions. They hustled down the hall, and were shocked at what they saw from the doorway.

Morika and her brothers were engaged in a full-on wrestling match. Morika was bounding after Takeo and Kouki, who were tumbling around the nursery, growling and nipping at each other at turns, then going after their sister together. Morika shrieked and laughed as she danced away from them, her movements much surer and more confident than her brothers, who were still little more than babies. She let them get close, then danced away from them, only to leap on one or the other and nip at their arms and torsos. Takeo and Kouki whined and tried desperately to land some blows, but Morika was too big, and too fast.

Inuyasha couldn’t help but radiate with pride; he was really fucking proud of his daughter, even if her opponents were her baby brothers, and didn’t really pose much of a challenge to her at all. Kagome nudged his side, and he winked at her, squeezing her ass, making her squeak.

“Pups!” Inuyasha shouted, and everyone fell still, looking at their father with large, expectant eyes.

“Dinner is ready,” Kagome said in a softer, kinder tone.

The pups howled and rustled out of the nursery towards the kitchen. They scrambled up into the seats and immediately began chattering for their dinners. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and rubbed her temples with her fingers with a sigh.

“I’ve got this, mate,” he said. He turned to the pups. “Oi!” he shouted, and the pups fell silent again. Inuyasha smiled. “Better,” he said, then buckled the twins into their high chairs and turned to Kagome.

“What are they having for dinner, mate?” he asked her.

“Some chicken, some pork, some noodles,” she said. “Same for Morika. I don’t trust them with broth.”

Inuyasha barked out a laugh. “Isn’t that the fucking truth.”

“Pa!” admonished Morika.

He turned his gaze on his only daughter; she glared back at him defiantly. He laughed and ruffled her hair.

“Sit, anata,” Kagome said to her mate. He grumbled an affirmative and sat down, helping himself to a bowl of ramen. Kagome served up some chicken, pork, and noodles for the pups, dropping bits of food on the twins’ trays, and on a plate for Morika. She took a seat beside Inuyasha and served herself a small bowl. The twins promptly began to toss their food at each other, while Morika tore into hers. Inuyasha and Kagome watched the pups affectionately for several moments, holding hands under the table. Then Inuyasha turned his attention to his mate, and she looked at him questioningly.

“Thanks,” he said gruffly, tousling her hair.

Kagome smiled. “This is the first in several surprises tonight, anata.”

He openly stared at her, the desire clear in his amber-hued eyes.

Kagome winked at him, then turned her attention to the pups. “Morika, Takeo, Kouki,” she said softly, yet firmly. The pups heard the strength in their mother’s voice and immediately quieted down, looking at her expectantly.

“I have good news and bad news for you,” she said, smiling. “First, the bad news.”

“Ma!” whined Morika.

“I’m sorry, Morika-chan,” said Kagome. “But tonight is Pa’s human night.”

“Oh!” Morika said, “is that it?” She went back to her dinner, having been around her father enough to be used to his human night.

The twins, however, looked confused, which Kagome expected.

“You’ll see, boys,” Kagome said gently. “Pa’s going to lose his ears, and his hair will turn dark. But it’s totally fine.” She looked up adoringly at her mate; Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her cheek. “He will still be your Pa.”

“Okay!” said Kouki. He jammed some ramen noodles in his mouth.

“Okay!” echoed Takeo, following his brother’s actions.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who shrugged. The pups would figure out what their mother meant soon.

“I have other news, that Pa doesn’t know yet, either,” Kagome said. Now she had everyone’s attention. She smiled slowly. “Uncle Sess has agreed to give Pa a few days off from work. So…we are going to the beach!”

Three pairs of eyes stared at her, unblinkingly. Inuyasha’s breath caught. _How did she…?_

“The beach!” Kagome tried again.

No response.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, confused. “I thought…this would be fun?”

Inuyasha grinned at her, still in shock over her surprise. “It’s gonna be great, mate. Fresh air, sand, freedom, you in a bikini…” his grin gained a lascivious tint. Kagome blushed.

‘We—we have to pack tonight, pups,” she said in a choked voice. “So, let’s finish up our dinner, and then come help me figure out what you want to bring with you. We’re not gonna overpack, okay? We’re only going for a few days.”

“You heard your ma, pups,” Inuyasha said gruffly. “Eat up so we can pack.”

“Yes, Pa!” called out Morika, eagerly devouring her chicken, pork, and noodles.

“Yes, Pa!” echoed the twins, mimicking their sister’s actions.

Kagome leaned back in her chair and let out a huge breath. She looked at Inuyasha.

“I know I’m the one who planned this, but…” her face was twisted in thought. “Do you think we’ll be okay for four days?”

Inuyasha yanked her chair next to his and planted a searing kiss on her lips, not caring if the pups saw. “We’ll be great,” he said hoarsely. “We are just gonna have to get creative about certain things.”

Kagome moaned softly. “I—I got us a two-bedroom suite,” she murmured against his lips.

“Holy fuck,” he breathed. “You better get plenty of rest tonight, then, because you’re not gonna sleep at _all_ when we get there.”

She reached up and tweaked his ears. “Actually,” she whispered, “I hope that this isn’t the final surprise of the night for you, mate.”

Inuyasha suddenly sat up straight. “Oi, pups!” he barked at the children. “After dinner, we pack, we bathe, we go to bed, okay?” Kagome blushed and giggled. “And then, mate,” he added, dropping his voice, “you can give me your surprise.”

* * *

Inuyasha stood in the middle of a cyclone.

Well, not really. But that’s what his pups’ room resembled, after an hour of trying to figure out what they should pack.

Kagome said four days. That’s it! But yet each pup had a suitcase twice their size, and filled to the brim with clothes, books, stuffed animals, and toys. And Inuyasha always thought that the purpose of vacation was to _get away_ from all your shit, not bring it along.

But Kagome had just wrangled the pups into the bathroom; he could hear her struggle to spray them down with the shower nozzle before putting them in the bath. He snickered; he had at least half an hour to play with. Which meant that it was time to consolidate.

Swiftly, Inuyasha dumped the contents of all three suitcases on the futon. He counted out the days: four days, so four outfits, plus one extra per child, then two pairs of pajamas, two pairs of shoes, and two swimsuits. He picked out the correct number for each child, and puffed up when he saw everything fit into just one suitcase. He put the rest of the clothes Kagome had selected (why did the pups each need four swimsuits and six pairs of shoes???) away, and returned the suitcases to the closet. He picked up the pups’ suitcase and deposited it in the living room, beside their own, which had taken significantly less time to pack, since Inuyasha would basically be living in board shorts and tank tops the entire time they were away. Oh, and just one pair of sandals. He couldn’t fucking _wait_ to spend four days barefoot.

As Inuyasha finished cleaning up the pups’ room, he felt the change start to overtake him. One moment, he was enjoying the fresh scents of his mate and pups wafting into the nursery from the bath; the next, he was freaking out because he couldn’t smell them _at all_. His normally sharp vision dulled, and he felt his fangs and claws detract.

But worst of all was his hearing. Because now, he couldn’t hear Kagome or the pups.

Inuyasha panicked. He knew it was his human night; he knew that everyone was still right where he’d left them. But he couldn’t help it; his mind started to reel and he took off for the bath, dying to see his mate and pups.

Kagome was helping Kouki clean out his ears while Takeo and Morika wrestled in the tub when the door to the bath slammed open. Kagome screamed; Kouki jumped over and behind his mother, while Takeo and Morika froze.

A tall, dark-haired human man stood in the doorway, panting. His violet eyes raked over their forms anxiously.

“You’re—you’re all okay,” he croaked.

Kagome sighed with relief. “How could you do that?” she asked him accusingly. “You almost scared me to death!”

Inuyasha stepped inside the bath and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. “I’m sorry, mate,” he apologized. “It just came on very quickly, and I couldn’t hear or scent you anymore.”

The twins, meanwhile, stared at this man who was so familiar with their mother. Morika let out a little “keh” and went on playing in the tub; she knew it was her Pa .

“Boys,” Kagome said softly, nuzzling Kouki, “remember that I said it’s your father’s human night? Well,” she sighed. “This is what your pa looks like when he’s human.”

The twins looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes. Inuyasha leaned over the tub.

“Go on, pups,” he said, “you can smell me. You can’t sense my youki right now, but my smell is pretty similar.”

Takeo squealed, but Kouki, his mother’s arms still around him, leaned forward and took a sniff. Inuyasha and Kagome watched, relieved, as Kouki called out, “Pa!” and jumped into Inuyasha’s arms.

“Good job, pup,” Inuyasha chuckled, not caring that Kouki was getting him soaked. He ruffled his son’s hair, then handed him back to Kagome. “Here, go back to your mother, so you can finish your bath.” He looked Kagome over; the tub was just deep enough to allow her breasts to float to the surface of the water. Kagome caught him looking at her and blushed. Inuyasha laughed.

“Hurry up, everyone,” he said, getting several towels from the shelf underneath the sink.

“Can I get out, Ma?” begged Morika.

“Sure, Morika-chan,” Kagome answered. She leaned forward and helped her daughter out of the tub. Inuyasha opened a towel and Morika tumbled into it. He rubbed her dry, Morika flipping herself around in the towel so Inuyasha could dry her thoroughly. Then, he wrapped her up and set her on the bathing stool.

Kagome, meanwhile, finishing washing down the twins, and passed them off to Inuyasha. He wrapped them both up in towels and dried them off, Takeo growling and trying to shake the water off like a puppy. Kagome laughed and made to follow the boys out of the tub. Inuyasha put up a hand to still her.

“I got this, mate,” he said. “Enjoy the quiet for ten minutes. When you’re done, they’ll be dressed and ready for bed.”

“Inuyasha,” Kagome breathed.

He leaned over the tub and kissed her upturned face, feeling overwhelmed by her flushed skin and dark lips. _Fucking emotions_ , he thought.

“It’s fine, ‘Gome,” he said gruffly, hoisting all three pups in his arms. “Ten minutes.” He carried the pups out of the bathroom, closing the door softly behind them.

Kagome sighed and sank deeply into the tub, so just her nose, eyes, and hair remained visible. She closed her eyes, relishing the silence of the bath. In moments like this, she shuddered to think about how _loud_ their little cottage was, basically all the time. Someone was always yelling, hissing, growling, or crying. And she was there for all of it, without a break. There were times she felt like she was going to legitimately lose her mind. And, one could hear the theme song to _Youkai Watch_ only so many times. She breathed in deeply through her nose, then exhaled, and drew herself into her third eye to meditate. It had been awhile since she’d been able to do it—since before Inuyasha’s trip—and she desperately needed to find the grounding that meditation brought her.

Down, down, down: Kagome drew more and more deeply into herself. She saw the places in her body where she held tension, and focused her energy on each place, easing the stress in her body and opening up her muscles to peace and relaxation. All the pressure in her body slowly eased out; all the feelings of hopelessness and panic replaced by feelings of calm. She was the water, floating, easy, free…

“ _MAMA_!” came a screeching roar as the door to the bath opened. Morika, still naked, tumbled into the room. “ _MAMA!”_

Kagome dropped into the water and came up, choking and gasping for air, spraying water out of her nose. She looked around the bath frantically, her chocolate brown eyes settling on Morika’s panicked face. “Morika-chan?” she asked rapidly. “What’s the matter?”

“ _MAMA!_ ” wailed Morika. “I can’t find my stuffed kitty!”

Kagome sighed and sank back into the water. “I packed Buyo 2, pup,” she said, trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice. “Go ask your dad to help you get it.”

“Pa doesn’t know where it is!” whined Morika. “I need _you!”_

Kagome closed her eyes and counted to ten. She’d been _so_ close.

“Fine,” she said, opening the tub drain and standing up. “Give me a minute to get out of the tub, okay?”

Morika nodded, then, instead of leaving and giving Kagome privacy, she sat on her haunches and waited anxiously for her mother.

 _Godammit_ , Kagome thought desperately. _I need a vacation_.

Inuyasha had stormed down the hall after Morika, determined to keep her from bothering her mother. But then he heard Morika wailing for Kagome and paused as he heard Kagome’s tired, tired reply. _Fuck_ , he cursed inwardly. _I fucked it up. She needs rest_. Inuyasha felt tears pricking at his eyes, and cursed his stupid human body for being too slow to retrieve his daughter when it was clear where she was going. He leaned against the wall opposite the bathroom and sank down, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling.

He knew it was the human emotions taking control, but he felt absolutely fucking guilty that he hadn’t been able to stop Morika. He’d offered Kagome ten minutes of quiet, and she’d barely gotten five. How the _fuck_ were these pups so fucking _fast_? He banged his head backwards in frustration, cursing his body again when his head hurt from the impact.

“Inuyasha,” said a surprised familiar voice, “what in the hells are you doing?”

Inuyasha straightened up and saw Kagome in front of him, wrapped in a towel, carrying Morika in her arms. Her lovely face was exhausted and laced with concern.

“I—I was gonna come in and get Morika, but it seems like you have it handled,” he said lamely. “I’m sorry. I wanted to give you time alone, and I can’t even do that right.”

Kagome sighed; Inuyasha saw her face fighting between frustration, exasperation, and laughter. She buried it in the crook of Morika’s neck for a moment, breathing deeply, as though drawing strength from her daughter.

“It’s okay, Inuyasha,” she said at last, softly. “There are three of them, and only one of you.” She balanced Morika on one arm and held out her other hand to Inuyasha. “Come on,” she smiled. “Come help us with bedtime.”

Inuyasha smiled back and accepted her hand; she pulled him to his feet and he embraced her and Morika in a fierce hug. “I love you,” he whispered in Kagome’s ear.

She laughed softly. “I know, anata. It’s really okay. And I love you too. Forever.”

He took Morika into his own arms and nudged Kagome towards their bedroom. “Go get changed. I swear, no more interruptions. I’ll get the pups dressed and they’ll be ready for you.”

Kagome made to walk ahead of them, but paused and kissed her mate lightly on the lips. “You’re doing great, okay? We’re so lucky to have you.”

Inuyasha snorted. “That’s hardly true.” His face softened, his violet eyes blinking back tears for the second time that night. “But thanks,” he added in a whisper.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome collapsed onto their bed, breathing heavily. The pups had _not_ wanted to go to sleep (surprise, surprise), and Inuyasha and Kagome ended up putting everyone to sleep in their bed, instead: Inuyasha and Kagome snuggled together, underneath a pile of pups. Once everyone was asleep, they not only had to extract themselves from the pile, but also transport the sleeping pups into their own bed, and make sure the pups stayed asleep. Thankfully, everyone was so tired that was successful, but it left two very tired parents fighting sleep, when they had expected to have a little alone time.

Inuyasha closed his eyes; this was the first time in _years_ he hadn’t been sulky basically his entire human night, and he felt relieved and at peace. Looking after his pups, without the threat of death looming over his head, was… _nice_. He’d spent almost every human night since Morika was born on his own, and that had left him plenty of time to mull over his shortcomings; the human side of him absolutely fucking _loved_ to do that. But trying to wrangle three feisty pups all night had run him ragged, and kept his human emotions and wallowing in check.

Now, he wanted nothing more than to cuddle with his mate and love her, over and over.

But as he propped himself up on one elbow, he saw the absolute exhaustion in her eyes. He knew she was willing to do whatever she needed to help distract him that evening—that she had some kind of surprise planned for him—but he couldn’t let her do that. Not when she’d done so much for him already. Not when she’d finagled four days away from his bastard brother for him _and_ planned a beach vacation. They only had one week until fall classes began. Her summer classes were over and they were free for just a few days.

He wanted her every fantasy for their trip to be fulfilled.

And it would start right now.

Gently, Inuyasha nudged Kagome’s cheek with his nose. “Mate,” he whispered.

Kagome rolled her eyes from the ceiling to meet his. “What’s up?” she replied softly, the tiredness plain in her tone.

Inuyasha sat up. “I wanna take care of you tonight,” he said huskily, tugging on her tank top.

She smiled. “It’s so late, anata,” she said. “We have an early start tomorrow.”

“Not like that,” replied Inuyasha. “Here.” He reached into their bedside table and pulled out massage oil. Her eyes widened.

“Inuyasha,” she breathed. “When did you get that?”

“Keh,” he said. “I’ve had it for a while. Been meaning to do…this…for you, for a while.”

She frowned. “I don’t know if I’m quite ready for that, anata,” Kagome said uneasily. “You know I’m up for just about anything, but we haven’t even talked about it, which don’t you think we should do?”

“Why,” asked Inuyasha, “why the fuck would we need to talk about me giving you a massage?”

“A— _massage_?” Kagome said weakly. Then, she burst into laughter. Inuyasha watched, dumbstruck, as Kagome laughed and laughed, kicking her feet in the air as she cackled.

“Oh, thank the gods,” she added at last, wiping tears from her eyes. “Yes, _please_ , give me a massage.”

“Hold on,” said Inuyasha hurriedly, “what did you _think_ I fucking meant, mate?”

Kagome turned a brilliant shade of red. “Nothing—nothing at all,” she stammered.

Inuyasha frowned. “Kagome.”

Kagome smirked. “ _Inuyasha_.”

“ _Tell me_.”

“Ugh, fine!” she huffed. Her face reddened even more, if that was possible. “I thought you wanted to…you know.” Gods, she couldn’t even say it! “Try…a different place to put…you know.”

Now Inuyasha turned bright red. “Holy fuck,” he breathed, “is that even possible?”

Kagome gave the slightest nod.

He had to admit that the thought was tempting.

But she was right: they had to discuss it first.

“We’ll save that for another day, mate,” he said roughly. “Now, take off your clothes.”

Kagome squeaked. “I’m sorry; what?”

Inuyasha grinned and tugged at her tank top again. “How can I give you a proper massage if you’re fully dressed?”

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, right,” she smiled. In one pull, she yanked her tank top off, then slipped her shorts down her legs, leaving them at the end of the bed.

Inuyasha’s breath hitched. It had been awhile since he’d seen her naked on his human night, and _fuck_ , if she wasn’t glorious.

“Mate,” he gasped.

Kagome blushed again. “You like what you see?” she asked shyly. _How could he make her feel like he was seeing her naked for the first time, every time?_ Her cheeks pinked even more at the thought.

“You are _so_ fucking beautiful,” he replied in a choked voice. “I don’t know if I can take it.”

Kagome sat up and kissed him, running her hands through his dark hair. “You’ll just have to try,” she whispered. She laid back down and turned over on her belly, resting her head on her hands. “Now,” she said, tipping her head back just a little, “I believe you need to oil up, mate.”

Inuyasha hissed at the sight of her on the bed, her back and her ass on full display for him. _Massage…massage…massage_ …he repeated to himself. His fingers fumbled as he tried to open the oil; the cap came off awkwardly and rolled away as he clutched at the bottle itself, trying to keep it from spilling all over Kagome and the bed. _Damn human hands_ , he cursed.

Putting a little bit of oil on his hands, Inuyasha rubbed them together and slowly started to bring them down Kagome’s back. She let out a massive sigh; Inuyasha felt her sink into the mattress under his touch. Fuck, how much had she actually needed this? Gently, he applied pressure to the space under her shoulder blades; he felt the knots in her upper back, and drew his thumbs up to carefully begin to knead them out.

“Mate,” he murmured, “you’re really tight. Can I apply some more pressure here?”

“You do whatever the _fuck_ you want, Inuyasha,” came the husky reply. “I am putty in your hands.”

Inuyasha got instantly hard at the insinuation and at her language, but tried to tamp down his desire, at least for now. First, Kagome needed him.

Slowly, deeply, he worked his way down her back, easing the pressure in her rhomboids and the other muscles of her shoulders. Her rhomboids were exceptionally tight, and he took his time there, applying more oil and working his thumbs and the rest of his fingers through the muscle fibers. Once they felt more pliable, and less corded, he shifted his attentions lower, to her lats. There, he put the heels of his hands on either side of her spine, and pushed gently outwards, following the direction of the muscle, digging in as he felt tightness. Kagome groaned under his touch, and his cock twitched in response.

“That feels amazing,” she said softly. “Oh, gods, you are a _genius_ with your hands.”

Inuyasha preened at her compliment. “It’s easy when you have someone so fucking beautiful to work on,” he replied.

“Inuyasha,” she whispered.

“Here,” he said thickly, sliding his hands down over her fascia muscles, “you’re extra tight down here.”

“Inuyasha,” she whispered again.

Inuyasha leaned down close to her face so he could hear her better. “Yes, koishii?” he replied.

“Will you—will you—” her voice was shaking. _Why would it not stop shaking?_

“Will I what, ‘Gome?” His voice was quiet with anticipation.

“Will you—strip—and finish the massage?” Kagome pressed her face into the pillow; it was beet red.

Inuyasha gaped at his mate. _That’s_ what she wanted?

“Oh, fuck yes, I fucking will,” he replied, and in two seconds, he was also nude and straddling her ass, his cock resting against its two soft globes. He shuddered and leaned into her lower back a bit more, again working the heels of his hands outwards. Her lower right back seemed especially tight, so he applied greater pressure there, working his thumbs expertly over the fascia muscle. Kagome moaned softly at the feel of his cock against her, at the feel of his hands teasing out the tightness in her body. When he pulled away, she whined briefly, but then heard him applying more massage oil to his hands. Kagome felt her mate gently start massaging her right foot, then her calf muscles, then her quads and hamstrings…all the way up to the juncture of her thighs, where he teased her bundle of nerves, causing her to cry out. He chuckled, and grabbed more massage oil, repeating the process with her left leg, again teasing her at the top. She sucked in a breath, and he shifted his attentions to her ass, where he ran his hands over the soft skin, lightly massaging and pinching. He lifted his hand and gave her ass a heavy smack; she squeaked and squeezed her thighs together.

Inuyasha liked that response. He did it again. When she squeaked, she raised her ass a little bit in the air; he took that opportunity to slide one hand back underneath, tweaking her rapidly swollen bud. His other hand teased her entrance, which was already becoming damp with the heat of her desire. The oil made his fingers slick, and he quietly slipped in one finger, then a second, and thrust, far more forcefully than he ever dared regularly.

Finally, his lack of claws was good for something.

Kagome let out a loud, keening cry as his fingers entered her; clearly, she hadn’t been expecting _this._

Inuyasha worked his hands swiftly, teasing her tiny bundle of nerves between the pads of his fingers on one hand, fucking her with two fingers on his other hand. He was burying them right up to the knuckle, exploring widely, feeling the way her walls quaked as he massaged them. Once he worked her open enough, he added a third finger, and rested his thumb and smallest finger on her ass while he thrust. Kagome writhed beneath him, smashing her face into the pillow so she wouldn’t scream. If Inuyasha’d had any youki present, it would have been howling with lust for its mate and its love.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome breathed. He scissored all three of his fingers inside her, hitting different spots and causing her to quake. Her hips tried to leap off the bed, but Inuyasha’s hand held her steady, and she offered up some curse words in response. He felt her draw everything up, and then there was a massive tightening as she found her release. His hand became coated in her juices.

Inuyasha left his fingers inside her for a moment, enjoying the way that she twitched and shuddered around him as she continued to come down from her high. At long last, he withdrew his fingers, and rolled her over, so he could see her beautiful, flushed face, and her heaving chest.

“Where…did you learn to do that?” she asked breathlessly.

Inuyasha pulled himself even with her body, and entered her in one movement as he kissed her deeply. He pushed himself all the way into her core; she bent her knees up and back to grant him better access, and they both groaned when he bottomed out inside her.

“Just me being creative, mate,” he murmured against her lips. She licked his lips in response, and he growled, his body suddenly tingly and hyper responsive. He hiked her legs up over his shoulders and angled himself over her, his hands on either side of her face, elbows bent, his lips crushing hers. In her eagerness, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer, allowing his thrusts to gently deepen.

Then, she suddenly realized: _he has ears._

_Human. Ears._

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha’s lips and covered the outline of his jaw with kisses, causing him to moan softly at the sensation. As she moved up his jawbone, she nuzzled the juncture of his jaw and skull, just under his ear, then traced his earlobe with her tongue. She felt him still for a second. Then she blew on his ear, ever so slightly, and he came completely undone around her.

Inuyasha let out as guttural a howl as he dared, pulled back, and slammed into her, over and over, raising himself and her hips up even higher to change the angle of his penetration. Kagome mewled and clutched at his chest, simultaneously pushing him away and pulling him closer. Inuyasha’s pounding was relentless; even when she sucked on his regular ears during sex, he never felt _so fucking much_. He was a man possessed by lust, unable to see or think clearly. All that mattered was Kagome, and fucking her as soundly as he could. He had her legs bent almost double when he felt her tug on his nipples (another thing he didn’t know he apparently fucking _loved_ ), and the action made him see stars.

“Touch yourself, mate,” he grunted, his cock plunging into her ruthlessly. Kagome was quick to oblige; she reached between her legs and felt the _wetness_ there—felt _him_ there, giving her an epic and amazing fucking. She moaned loudly and pinched her swollen nub, rubbing it ceaselessly. The feelings of heat and desire pooled in her core, and she let them out in a rush, crying out his name as she came. The sweet sounds of Kagome calling out for him did him in, and he unleashed a jet so forcefully his vision faded for a moment.

When he came back to reality, Kagome was snuggled up next to him, gently saying his name, her head propped up on his chest with one hand resting under it, the other gently rubbing circles on his belly.

“Inuyasha,” she was saying softly. “Oh, gods, _Inuyasha_.”

“Mate?” he replied feebly.

She grinned. “Holy gods,” she breathed. She pulled herself up so she was straddling him, then laid herself fully on top of his body. “You can give me a massage any time, you know?” she whispered.

Inuyasha hugged her to him fully. “I love you so, so, fucking much, mate,” he whispered back. “And now I've got four days alone with you to show you just how much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how will things go for Inuyasha and Kagome at the beach? Why is Inuyasha especially so excited for this trip? Find out in the next update, and thanks, as always, so very much for reading! I look forward to hearing your thoughts! <3 <3


	5. A Dream Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha, Kagome, and the pups check into their beachfront hotel, where they encounter two surprises for Sesshomaru. The family enjoys some beach time, and Inuyasha finally tells Kagome about his sealing. Kagome and Inuyasha reaffirm their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello friends! My apologies for the wait in getting this to you. Yesterday was the last week of school for my older son (YAY!); meanwhile, my own work has been just mounting and mounting. I also struggled to get this chapter written, but I _think_ I am pretty happy with it now.
> 
> Please enjoy! Lots of fun family times, and of course, a lemon at the end, because these two literally cannot help themselves ^_^

“Fujimura,” Inuyasha said impatiently. “Fujimura Inuyasha. We have a reservation.” He tapped his fingers loudly on the desk, his nerves run raw by the situation and by the sound of his pups shouting and running all over the lobby.

The woman at the front desk looked at her computer and frowned. “I’m sorry,” she said, “but I don’t have a reservation for you listed here.”

“Is it under Higurashi Kagome, then?” Kagome asked, sliding forward and gently pushing Inuyasha aside. “I was the one who made the reservation. I thought I put it under my husband’s name, but maybe I was mistaken?”

The woman frowned and shook her head. “I’m sorry, miss, but I don’t see your name either.”

“Well, fuck it, Kagome,” Inuyasha said angrily, “what does that mean?”

Kagome looked thoughtful. “I’m _sure_ I completed the reservation when I booked it,” she said to the woman. “A two-room suite. Can you please check one more time?”

“Takahashi Ichiro,” said a voice behind them. “You should be listed as Takahashi Ichiro.”

Inuyasha and Kagome whirled around. Standing there were two slightly familiar faces. Inuyasha searched his brain, then landed on their identities. “You!” he said accusingly. He knew _exactly_ who the fuck they were, and he wasn’t thrilled to see them.

“Fujimura-sama, Higurashi-sama, and their children, are all heirs to the Fujimura Technologies fortune,” the man who had spoken said to the woman at the front desk. “We need to keep their identities a secret. Please do not let anyone know they are staying here. Their room is listed under Takahashi Ichiro.”

The woman frowned even more harshly, if that was possible, her dark brows kneading together. “I do see we have a Takahashi Ichiro staying with us for the next four nights,” she said, “but he hasn’t checked in yet.”

“Is your manager here, miss?” the man asked. “Hashimoto-san? I spoke to him on the phone yesterday.”

“He is,” the woman replied. “I’ll go get him.”

The man turned to Inuyasha and Kagome, smiling apologetically. “I’m so sorry,” he said. “I assume the Lord of the West did not alert you to the change in reservation, nor to our presence?”

“You know as well as we do he sure as fuck did not,” Inuyasha growled. “I am not happy to see you, Yamamoto.”

Yamamoto Kenji sighed and rubbed his temples. How did he and Tendo always draw the short straws in security detail? First college entrance exams, now a beach vacation with one grumpy hanyou and three maniac hanyou pups? The Lord of the West didn’t pay them enough for this.

“Oi, pups!” barked Inuyasha. The pups froze in their antics, Morika dropping Takeo’s arm from where she was trying to sling him over her back. “Over here, now!”

“Inuyasha,” murmured Kagome, one hand on his arm. “Please behave.” She smiled. “It’s good to see you again, Yamamoto-san, Tendo-san. Thank you for coming all this way to keep an eye on us.”

“We don’t need a fucking security detail, mate,” said Inuyasha. He looked at Kenji and Aiko. “You fools can go on back to Tokyo and tell my idiot brother as much.”

“ _Inuyasha_ ,” said Kagome in her S-I-T voice. “Please don’t make a scene.”

Inuyasha grumbled loudly, but stayed silent.

“Ah, Yamamoto-san,” said a voice to their right. Everyone looked to see a tall man in a dark gray suit striding towards them. “Are these our special guests that we discussed yesterday?”

Kenji nodded. “The Prince of the West; his mate, the Shikon no Tama no Miko; and their pups,” he replied, gesturing to each of them in turn.

The man bowed low. “It is an honor, my Lord, my Lady,” he said to them. “I am Hashimoto Matsuo. I have served your brother faithfully these past three hundred years. I am glad to welcome you to my establishment.”

Inuyasha and Kagome gawked as they felt Hashimoto’s youki purposefully leak out from beyond his protection spell. Hashimoto rose from his bow. “You will find that the Lord of the West makes excellent recommendations for beachfront accommodations,” he added with a smile.

“Well, fuck me,” Inuyasha exclaimed, and bowed slightly in return, Kagome following his lead.

“Now,” Hashimoto said, “Yamamoto-san, Tendo-san, if you will get the bags, I will be happy to show you all to your rooms.”

“Wait, they aren’t staying with us?” asked Inuyasha abruptly.

“No, my Lord, don’t worry about that,” said Aiko, cringing a little at the thought. “We’ll be right next door, in our own suite.”

Kagome squeezed her mate’s arm. “It’s gonna be fine,” she said soothingly. She turned to Hashimoto. “Hashimoto-san, if you please,” she added, then turned to her children. “Morika! Kouki! Takeo! Let’s go!”

“Okay, Ma!” said Morika eagerly, and she and the twins jumped into their father’s arms.

_Good_ , Kagome thought. _At least he can’t attack anyone with his arms full of pups_.

“I’m sure you will find your accommodations to be suitable for your needs,” Hashimoto said as he led them down the hall. “We regularly host youkai families of all kinds and sizes, although we have not had a family as illustrious as yours in quite some time. You should ask the Western Lord to join you next time.”

“Fat fucking chance in hell that would happen,” Inuyasha replied. “I guess you don’t know that my bastard brother and I don’t really get along.”

“That was not the impression I had, my Lord,” Hashimoto replied. “But perhaps you have a better understanding of the true nature of your relationship.”

Inuyasha was quiet, because the man was right that the nature of his relationship with Sesshomaru had improved vastly over the past two years. But Inuyasha refused to make that public knowledge. Yet.

“Here we are,” Hashimoto said, taking out a card key and sliding it into the lock. “Yamamoto-san and Tendo-san, you will be right next door.” He handed them each a key card. “We’ll get you into your rooms in a moment.” The lock on the door blinked green, and Hashimoto pushed the handle, opening the door to the room. “In you go,” he said ushering Inuyasha, Kagome, and the pups into the room.

“Wow,” Kagome breathed, in awe. The room was gorgeous.

The door opened into a bright and airy washitsu, complete with a chabudai and several zabuton. There was a television stand with a large TV, and a soft-looking sofa. To the left was a galley kitchen with a cooktop, a microwave, and a full-size refrigerator. There were two doors to the right that Kagome assumed led to the bedrooms, but it was the French doors opposite them that drew her attention. She ran to them and pushed them open.

The doors led out to a large covered patio that had a hammock, several lounge chairs, and a chabudai. The patio opened directly onto the beach, leading right down to the water. Kagome stepped onto the patio and breathed deeply, inhaling the sea air. She smiled as she exhaled, and felt Inuyasha’s arms circle her and pull her in.

“It’s heavenly, Inuyasha,” she breathed, “don’t you think?”

Inuyasha looked down at his wife. Her face was radiant; the exhaustion was fading as she became rejuvenated by the fresh ocean air. He felt a rush of desire for her.

“Heavenly,” he agreed thickly. Kagome caught the shift in his tone and blushed.

“This walkway leads to your own private beach,” Hashimoto said, joining them on the patio and clearing his throat. He could detect the couple’s arousal and didn’t want to overstay his welcome. “Feel free to use it at all hours. We will make sure that you have the utmost privacy, so my Lord, if you and the pups wish to go without your protection bracelets, you are free to do so.” He smiled at them. “You are safe and protected here. I promise.”

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and turned to Hashimoto. “Thank you,” he said, bowing deeply. “This one is greatly appreciative of your efforts to ensure his safety and that of his pups.” He detected a spike in Kagome’s arousal and smirked, Hashimoto cringing slightly at their actions.

“I will take my leave, then, my Lord,” he said, bowing in return. “If you need anything, call the front desk, give your room number, and ask for me.”

Inuyasha nodded, and Hashimoto stepped back into the room, where he found Kenji and Aiko trying to wrangle the pups.

“Yamamoto-san, Tendo-san,” he said. “If you need anything, call the front desk, give your room number, and ask for me.”

“Thank you, Hashimoto-san,” Kenji said, grunting as Takeo tried to climb his leg.

Hashimoto took his leave quickly as he heard Inuyasha shouting for his pups to gain some control. _Yes,_ he thought, _it was going to be a challenging couple of days_.

* * *

Inuyasha wasn’t a huge believer in fate, or déjà vu, or any of those mumbo-jumbo kinds of things. He believed in things that he could detect through his five senses, or that he could work out reasonably, with science or tangible evidence. He still charged ahead and did things that were rash, and that made his baka half-brother and Kagome cringe, but for the most part, going to college had taught him to (usually) think first, and act later. He had become a (mostly) reasonable man.

But he couldn’t help but feel an odd sense of familiarity take hold of him as he, Kagome, and the pups walked down the path to the beach. Even though as far as he knew, he’d never been to this beach (his geographical knowledge of Sengoku Jidai Japan was only based on what he had seen), he still felt as though he had some kind of connection to it. Something had brought them there—his gut was telling him this.

And as he watched his pups barrel down towards the line where the sea met the sand, free of their protections bracelets, he felt a sense of peace overwhelm his body. He had seen Kagome’s expression when they’d arrived, and when she inhaled the sea air, and he totally understood why she responded in that way. For Inuyasha, the mountain air evoked similar feelings; the crisp cleanliness of the air, the scent of pine…it brought him the same sort of peace he saw on his mate’s face as they laid out a blanket on the sand and she settled down. Here it wasn’t pine, but the air still smelled fresh, full of salt and life. Inuyasha chose to remain standing, paying careful attention to his pups as they frolicked along the ocean’s edge. Inuyasha sensed Kenji and Aiko close by, but his senses were still on high alert.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome said, and he looked down at her. His breath caught.

She was resplendent in a flowing red maxi dress; the strings from her bathing suit were visible. Her long, luxurious hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and was blowing gently in the sea breeze. Her face was completely open and full of love. When the fuck was the last time he had seen that?

Then, he _remembered._

Holy. Fuck.

“Inuyasha?” Kagome said again, more anxiously now. “What’s the matter?”

Inuyasha dropped beside her on the blanket and tucked her into his side. She snuggled close to him. Keeping his eyes on his pups, he realized why he felt like he’d been to this place before.

“Mate,” he said softly, “I’ve dreamed about being here. With you. And Morika.”

Kagome let out a whoosh of air, her face quiet. “When?” she asked him.

“When I was sealed,” he said.

“Inuyasha,” breathed Kagome. He had never spoken of his sealing—not how it happened, or how it felt, or how Shippou had brought him back.

He dropped a kiss on her head. “It was the happiest I’d ever been in my entire life,” he said to her. “And it was a fucking dream.” He growled in anger, but not towards his mate.

Kagome snuggled more deeply into his side so he could feel her love for him, even though her eyes were on their pups.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” she asked quietly.

Inuyasha hesitated. “I don’t know if I can tell you everything,” he said honestly. “But I’ll tell you what I can.”

“Only if you are ready,” she said immediately.

“Hold on,” he said to her, watching as Morika and the twins dug into the sand. He rose, and headed back to the hotel. Even though they didn’t need to stay disguised, he was worried about sending out his youki to find Kenji and Aiko, especially since he knew they were close by and would come to him if needed. Sure enough, he had barely walked fifty feet when they appeared over the sand dune.

“My Lord?” said Aiko. “Do you require something?”

Inuyasha cleared his throat. “My mate and I need to…talk,” he said cautiously. “We’ll stay by the water, but we’d like you to keep an eye on the pups for us. Just so our attention isn’t totally divided.”

“We understand,” replied Aiko immediately. She nudged Kenji. “Come on,” she said, grabbing his hand, “I think the pups need someone to bury in the sand.”

Inuyasha barked out a laugh as Kenji groaned, and followed them back to the ocean. Kagome was with the pups at the waterline, helping them build a sand castle. Kouki was hanging off her back as she showed them the best way to make a moat to protect their castle. She was laughing; Inuyasha hadn’t heard her be so open and free with her laughter in a long time. He felt a warmth in his chest that spread down to his groin; he could feel Kenji rolling his eyes, but didn’t care.

“Hey pups,” he said in a hoarse tone, “how about you take a break from the sand castle building and bury Kenji-san in the sand?”

The pups looked up at him, blinking. Kenji stepped forward and laid down in the sand.

“Oh,” he said, “I’m going to take a nap. I hope no one covers me with sand while I’m asleep!” And he closed his eyes.

Aiko lifted Kouki gently from Kagome’s shoulders. “Let’s go get him,” she whispered loudly to the pups. They grinned, and quickly got to work.

Inuyasha held out his hand to his mate; Kagome accepted gratefully and allowed him to pull her to her feet. “Come on,” he said gruffly, and led her back to their blanket, where he nestled her in his lap. They both sat with their eyes facing forward, under the pretense of watching their pups, but in reality neither wanted to see the other’s face as they discussed this.

“You have to understand,” he said to her, “I was so fucking desperate to get back to you. I would have done almost anything.”

Kagome leaned back against him. “Inuyasha,” she said. “Whatever you did, I don’t care. It got you back to me and Morika. And to our unborn pups.”

He buried his face in her hair. “I missed this,” he breathed. “I missed it so, so, fucking much.”

They sat there like that for a while, Inuyasha’s face nestled in Kagome’s hair, his arms circling her chest. Kagome’s arms crossed over her mate’s, effectively holding them in place.

“I needed to do whatever I could to get back to you,” he whispered into her hair. “We tried everything. I sliced open my arm and held it over the well so many times I lost count. We tried chants; we tried scrolls; nothing would make the well open.”

“Inuyasha,” Kagome murmured, her voice muddled with tears.

“Miroku and Kaede-obaba found a sealing spell that they thought would work, but Miroku and I had to travel through almost the whole country to get what we needed,” Inuyasha continued, afraid to stop now that he had started to tell her. “It took us a number of months to find the stuff, and another few months to prep them. We had to hunt and kill several youkai that were almost impossible to find and, quite frankly, I hope I never have to see their likes again.” Inuyasha growled. “They were nasty fuckers, and it took me and the monk working together to get them.” He frowned. “I didn’t relish hunting down youkai, but…”

“…You had to, anata,” Kagome said, squeezing his arms tightly.

“And they weren’t friendly, either,” Inuyasha added.

“So how did the spell work?” Kagome asked.

“We—oi, Morika! Get off your brother!” Inuyasha shouted. He made to rise, and shifted Kagome off his lap. “Can we finish this later, mate?” he asked her. Then, without waiting for an answer, Inuyasha sped off, presumably to pull Morika off Kouki, but Kagome knew better.

He _wanted_ desperately to tell her what happened, but he also never wanted to think about it again. She understood. Even if she wanted to know everything.

Inuyasha chased Morika down the beach, her ears glinting in the sun as she giggled and shrieked. Inuyasha always got just close enough to catch her, then fell back, like she was faster than her pa. Every time he did that, she shrieked louder, and yelled for him to come catch her.

Inuyasha’s breath caught as he watched his daughter running and leaping where the water met the sand, her little feet kicking up the spray as she went. The joy on her face made him feel warm; her shrieks of happiness made him want to howl along with her. This little person—this little hanyou—had given him so much in her first two-plus years of life. Every day, when he didn’t think it was possible to love her anymore—every day she found a new way to dig even deeper into his heart. Once, he had thought he couldn’t live without her. Now, he absolutely fucking knew it.

“Pa! Pa!” she called out teasingly. “Come and get me!” She waved her tiny clawed hands at him, and he growled and dropped to all fours. Morika screamed as he raced after her like the half-inu hanyou that he was, barking madly, fangs gleaming in the sunlight.

Morika now called for her mother. “Ma!” she yelled, made a beeline for Kagome, leaping gracefully into her mother’s waiting arms. Kagome laughed and held Morika tight to her chest, turning away when Inuyasha reached them and bounded on top of them. The girls squealed with laugher as Inuyasha licked their faces. Kouki and Takeo saw the pile on the blanket and vaulted over to join their sister and their parents. It was a big, happy mess as parents and pups wrestled and tickled.

Aiko sat back and watched the family, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. The Prince of the West had certainly come far in the past two-plus years. She remembered Kenji telling her how grumpy he was the morning of the exams. And he had certainly been grouchy after the exams. But even then, he’d been tender and considerate of mate, and here, he was playing with his pups aggressively, but if one were to look closer, they would see that he was tickling lightly, and letting his pups tackle him. She rubbed her eyes to get the tears out, and turned to Kenji, who was now fast asleep, the warmth of the day and the blanket of sand covering him sending into a sweet, seaside slumber. Aiko smiled softly, and wondered if one day she would get to experience the joy of a family with the youkai she loved.

The pups barked and tumbled all over their parents, Kagome laughing, Inuyasha growling in jest. Inuyasha caught his mate’s eye, and she grinned madly at him. He couldn’t help himself; he picked her up, and, with the pups shouting and howling all around them, he took her down to the water’s edge and dumped her unceremoniously into the surf.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome shrieked. “This is a new dress!”

Inuyasha barked out a laugh, then held out his hand to help her up, the waves tumbling gently around them both. She gave a massive yank, and her mate fell into the surf beside her.

“Goddammit Kagome!” he yelled.

“Turnabout’s fair play, mate,” she said simply, tackling him in the water and kissing him sweetly.

Inuyasha growled. “So it is,” he retorted, and flipped her over in the water so that Kagome was underneath him. He tongued her mating mark, and she moaned softly.

“Not in front of the children, anata,” she whispered.

“Later, then, mate,” he promised.

“ _PA_!” yelled Morika. “Leave Ma alone!”

Inuyasha snickered and pulled Kagome to her feet. She sighed and tugged off her dress. Inuyasha gaped at the tiny red bikini that accentuated all her new curves.

“I guess you like it?” she said shyly.

Inuyasha picked her up and spun her around, the pups jeering from the shoreline. Kagome’s hair flew all around them. Inuyasha felt that sense of déjà vu again as he covered her lips with his.

“It’s fucking perfect, mate,” he whispered.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she disentangled herself from the snoring pups and rolled off the futon. She pulled herself to a standing position and looked down at her sleeping babies. The sun had done them good; they had practically fallen asleep in their dinners, and had passed out quickly in their bed. Kagome smiled softly; this trip was a good idea, after all. Everyone, even her grumpy mate, had enjoyed themselves at the beach.

Now, Kagome sent out her aura, trying to detect said mate. She found him out on the patio; he sent his youki back, reassuring her that he was awake and waiting for her. Kagome frowned slightly as she snuck out of the pups’ room. He’d been _so close_ to revealing everything that had happened when he was stuck in Sengoku Jidai, but Morika had distracted him.

_Or rather_ , she thought, _he let Morika distract him_.

Kagome knew he wanted more than everything to tell her everything. But, she also knew that period in his life was painful—perhaps even more painful than the years after his mother died—and she could not force him to tell her what happened, as much as she was positively dying to know.

She closed the door to the pups’ room, praying they would sleep through the night. Cautiously, she went into the room she shared with Inuyasha, reached into a drawer, and pulled out some blank scrolls and a marker. She hated the idea of sealing the pups in their room, but with the French doors, she couldn’t afford to run any risk of them stealing outside without her or Inuyasha noticing. Kagome laid the scrolls out on the table, and began chanting softly, writing out the spells that would keep her children safe until morning. Her pen glowed a soft, rosy pink, as did the letters she spelled. As her chanting faded, so did the color of her symbols, from the rosy pink of her power to the black of the marker. Kagome put the marker away, and went back to the pups’ door. Chanting again quietly, she pressed the ofudas to the outline of the doorway. They glowed pink, then faded: the spell was in place.

Satisfied that her pups would be safe for the night, Kagome slipped through the French doors and looked for her mate. She found him resting in the hammock, his eyes halfway closed, a faraway look on his face. Kagome clambered into the hammock and curled herself against his chest. Inuyasha automatically wrapped her up in his arms, and they lay together, snuggled up in the warmth of each other, the coolness of the evening radiating off their skin.

“Kagome,” Inuyasha said in a low, gruff voice. Kagome hummed an affirmative and pushed herself up on his chest.

“I—I wanna tell you,” he said darkly.

“O—okay,” she replied. “Tell me whatever you want.”

“So…” Inuyasha hesitated.

“Anata,” said Kagome softly. She nuzzled his neck, gently sucking on his mark, affirming their bond. He offered a small groan and nipped at her ear.

“Okay,” he said. “Okay.” He took a deep breath. “So, I told you about _how_ the monk and I got all the materials for the spell,” he said slowly. Kagome nodded. “I didn’t tell you how they sealed me, though.” Inuyasha held out his left hand; his wedding ring gleamed in the moonlight. He wiggled his fourth finger. Kagome gasped.

“Inuyasha,” she whispered. “You didn’t…”

“It was the monk’s idea,” he said shortly. “I didn’t love it, but I get why he picked it. It wasn’t something I would ever be without, and it would be easy to use to unseal me.”

“So how—”

“Miroku and Kaede-obaba made a potion. We were in the catacombs under Sesshomaru’s manor—keep, then. He had a room for me, and was there in case—in case something happened. Miroku and Kaede-obaba chanted while she slapped scrolls on the cauldron, then the monk asked for my ring. He put it in the potion; the potion was blood-red and thick.” Inuyasha shivered. “When my ring came out, it was red. The monk cleaned it off, but…it was still glowing.” He nuzzled her hair again. “I sat on the futon my brother put out for me. Miroku handed me the ring. I put it on, and…” Now he choked on his words and could no longer speak.

Kagome pulled his arms closer around her and buried her face in his chest. She fingered his ring delicately, shuddering at what it meant to them, especially now. “You don’t have to tell me,” she said. “I understand.”

“No,” replied Inuyasha firmly. “You need to know, mate.” He kissed her forehead gently. “I’ve kept this from you for too fucking long. I want—no, I fucking _need_ —to be able to tell you this.” He took several deep breaths, in and out, to try and settle his nerves. He closed his eyes, and Kagome offered some of her aura to give him comfort. She smiled into his chest when he accepted eagerly.

“I put the ring on,” he said quietly, “and it was the worst fucking pain I’ve ever felt in my life. And you know that my body has been through some serious shit.”

She did.

“It started here,” he said, waggling his ring finger. “Then it spread into my hand, my arm…my whole fucking body.” He quaked a little, and again allowed Kagome to comfort him with her aura.

“Oh, gods, Inuyasha,” she whispered.

“And then it hit my heart, and I felt like it might burst out of my fucking chest,” he continued hoarsely. “Then, my throat, and everything just closed the fuck up. I couldn’t breathe. When it reached my eyes, I couldn’t see. And then…”

“And then?...”

“Nothing,” he said flatly. “I have no memory of anything after that.” He scented her tears, and clutched her desperately.

“There’s more, koishii,” said Inuyasha softly. “Can you bear it?”

He felt her tiny nod into his chest. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

“While I was asleep, mate, I dreamed of being…of being _somewhere_. With you, and with Morika. It was the sea.” He heard her gasp. “We were at the sea. Morika was older—maybe five or six—but you.” His breathing came in raggedly. “You wore a long red dress, and you had a red bikini underneath. You and Morika tackled me. I threw you in the ocean.”

She got it. “Oh, _Inuyasha_ ,” she murmured.

“We were fucking here, mate,” he said. “I’m sure of it now. And I don’t believe in déjà vu or fate or whatever the fuck you want to call it, but in my dream, _we were fucking here_. And it was the happiest I’ve ever been.” He snorted. “So happy that when Shippou woke me up, I nearly killed him for taking me away from you and Morika.”

He felt her start and chuckled. “No worries, ‘Gome,” he said. “The runt identified himself pretty quickly, and I came around in time to spare his little life. He got me out of the manor, and holy fuck, was the fucking sun bright.” He frowned. “I felt when you realized I didn’t follow you home, mate.” Kagome tensed.

“It—it was the worst moment of my life, anata,” she replied quietly. “It felt like my heart was being ripped out, squeezed, set on fire…all at once.”

“I know,” he told her. “I felt it through our bond. It shot right through to my own heart. It nearly crippled me; the feelings were so…so _intense,_ and just overwhelming. I’m so, so, so fucking sorry I put you through that.”

Kagome stilled, then twisted her face up to his. “You have nothing to be sorry for,” she answered fiercely, her deep brown eyes ablaze with love for him. “We had no control over the well. We were lucky we made it through to Morika. We did what we had to do.” She grew silent, and began absently pressing the pads of her fingers against his claws: just hard enough so she could feel the prick, but not draw blood. “You know why your brother sent Shippou for you that night, don’t you?” she asked.

“I—I didn’t know there were people lining up for the job of unsealing me,” Inuyasha said with surprise.

“There weren’t,” she said to him. “But Sesshomaru asked Shippou because your brother needed to stay at the shrine. For me.”

Inuyasha clutched her tightly again. “Kagome…”

“No,” she said hotly. “I need to say this. When I thought you were gone, back in Sengoku Jidai, it killed me. It absolutely killed me. Sesshomaru was the only one who was strong enough to keep me in check. He was the only one who could bear my aura, and I sort of…unleashed it… on him.”

Holy hells, mate,” Inuyasha said, amused. “And you didn’t purify him?”

“He’s even stronger than we might think, anata,” Kagome answered him. “I think I made his clothes smoke, though.”

Inuyasha barked out a laugh and kissed her soundly.

“You’re all right, mate, you know that?” he teased her.

She giggled and turned her head back up to look at the stars. “What do you think it means, Inuyasha?” she said softly after a few moments. “Your dream. Coming here.”

Inuyasha lay quietly in the hammock, Kagome wrapped tightly in his arms. He didn’t really know how to answer her question. All he knew was that he felt the same peace, the same joy, the same…safety… that he felt in his dream.

“I think this is a safe space,” he murmured thoughtfully. “And maybe my dream was telling me that. At the very least,” he added, “it’s a happy, peaceful, place.”

Kagome giggled. “Let’s make it a little happier, shall we?” And she reached up to captured his lips again, running her hands lightly under his t-shirt. She teased the waistband of his pants as she nipped at his lips, demanding entrance. Inuyasha eagerly allowed her in, meeting her tongue with his own. Kagome slipped one hand into his pants, and Inuyasha preened when she hissed at how hard he was.

“You do that to me, mate,” he whispered against her lips. “You are so fucking beautiful and it just… _fuck_ …you are perfect, you know that?” He paused for a moment. “Absolutely perfect.”

“Inuyasha,” Kagome whispered in reply, “I am hardly perfect.”

“I don’t care what you think,” he shot back, still pressing against her lips. “You are perfect to me.” He looked up and around. “Do ya think the pups will be all right for a few minutes by themselves?”

Kagome looked confused. “Why? Did you have something in mind?”

Inuyasha’s golden eyes gleamed in the moonlight. “Do you wanna head down to the beach for a bit?”

He could see her blushing, even in the dark. “Can we ask Kenji and Aiko to pop over and watch the pups then?” she asked. “Is that weird?” Kagome paused. “They’re sealed in their room, but mostly because I was nervous about them waking up before us and going out the French doors and down to the beach. Especially since Morika can unlock doors now.”

“I’ll text those idiots now,” Inuyasha grumbled. “I don’t think it’s a bad idea to ask them. If the pups wake up, they’ll be trying to tear down the door, and we’ll need to come back and have you unseal it.” He whipped out his phone and dashed off a quick text. Almost immediately he received a ping, and rolled out of the hammock. Kagome made to follow him, but he gently pushed her back.

“You stay here,” he said in a surprisingly soft tone, “I’ll let them in.” Inuyasha opened the French doors and left Kagome alone on the patio. She could hear him speaking in low tones to Kenji and Aiko; her eyes drooped closed as she listened to the pleasing rumble of her mate’s voice.

When she thought about everything Inuyasha had been through in his life, she knew that moments like this had to especially precious to him. They were together; they had a little family; and they had enough money to take a trip and enjoy a little bit of down time. Kagome knew that Inuyasha had never experienced that concept while living in Sengoku Jidai, and if she was being honest, he had never really experienced it since they moved to modern Tokyo, either. But now, here they were, and as she burrowed more deeply into the hammock, she felt her aura radiating with the peace and love that she felt in her soul.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, left Kenji and Aiko with strict instructions to send out their youki for him if there was any movement or sound in the pups’ room. He didn’t love that Kagome had sealed them in their room—he would surely wake up if their door opened!—but he totally understood why. She was fucking terrified of leaving them alone in a strange place, especially one where there was a whole ocean just a few hundred meters away from their hotel room. If she needed to do that for her own piece of mind, then he wasn’t going to challenge her. Maybe she’d even get to sleep a little later in the morning. The gods only knew how much she needed that.

He stepped back out onto the patio, relishing the feel of the cool, salty air on his skin. It tingled and invaded his senses—opposite to the crisp mountain air, the sea air hung heavy in his nose: damp, yet somehow, fresh. He saw his wife and mate curled up in the hammock, a soft pink glow emanating from her. He could feel her calmness and her love for him radiating through their bond. He smiled softly. How did he get so fucking lucky?

Kagome’s eyes were lightly closed when Inuyasha approached her. He didn’t want to startle her, so instead he gently tugged on her shoulder. “’Gome,” he whispered. She blinked her eyes open, pools of dark chocolate set against her lovely skin.

“I’m awake,” she said, and made to sit up.

Inuyasha chuckled. “Hold on, mate,” he said, and leaned over to scoop her up.

“Inuyasha!” squeaked Kagome.

He laughed and took off towards the beach, Kagome still in his arms, protesting feebly that she could, in fact, walk herself.

Inuyasha grinned against the sea air and held her to his chest more tightly. Gods, she smelled delectable. Her sakura scent mixed with the salt; it created a hint of spice that caused his youki to purr contentedly. As they approached the water line, Inuyasha slowed down and set her on the sand beside him, tucking her into his side. Her arm automatically circled this waist. They stood together, where the sand met the sea, and watched the waves gently crashing upon the shore, the water rushing up to lap at their feet. It was warm, and Kagome wiggled her toes, giggling as they were drawn deeper and deeper into the sand by the swirling sea. Inuyasha’s breath caught as she turned her face upward to his, a wide smile relaying the joy in her heart, reflected by the love exuding from their bond. The moonlight reflected in her deep brown eyes, and splayed lightly across her eyelashes.

_Fuck_ , Inuyasha thought. _She’s so fucking happy_.

He wanted more than anything to take that moment, bottle it, tuck it away, and take it back out for her whenever things seemed too hard, or whenever the pups were giving her particularly bad fucking time. She deserved the whole fucking world, but he could at least give her this much.

“Mate,” he said hoarsely. Kagome’s eyes widened as surprise overtook her formerly serene face. He let go of her for a brief moment and crouched down, the sea gently crashing against his knees as he lowered himself to the shoreline. He bent down and scooped up a bit of sand, then got on one knee. He took Kagome’s hand into both of his; together, they circled the sand he had taken.

“Higurashi Kagome,” said Inuyasha ardently, “I love you more than anything or anyone else in this whole fucking insane world. And I want you to remember this, no matter what shit the pups give you, or if school is really fucking hard, or if my bastard half-brother gives you a shit time. _I. Love. You._ ”

“Inuyasha,” she whispered.

He pressed their hands together, around the sand. “I want us to take this moment back home with us. And then, when you’re having a shit day, and you think the world is against you, I want you to stop, and remember this moment, and remember that I fucking love you, and that you’ve got at least one person who is always, always, on your side.”

She was crying. She was _fucking crying_. The tears were coming fast and furious, and she was squeezing his hands and the fucking sand and… oh, shit. Was he crying too?

Kagome pulled free and threw her arms around him, tackling him in the surf. She knocked the sand out of his hand, but what-the-fuck-ever. Because, she was all over him; she was kissing him, kissing him deeply, with as much love behind each kiss as he felt in his heart for her. They were getting soaked, but neither of them cared. Instead, Inuyasha’s youki began quaking with a rash desire to take her right there, in the waves—a feeling he immediately tamped down because _fuck_ , that was just a totally crazy thing to do.

The ocean was warm, but he was hot—burning with love for his Kagome.

_His Kagome_.

“Inuyasha,” she murmured. She was straddling him, nipping at his jawline, tonguing his mark. He moaned loudly and ran his hands up her back, under her tank top, under her…

___Wait_.

How in the hells did he not realize she wasn’t wearing a bra?

“Inuyasha,” she murmured again, her face buried in his neck.

“Mate,” he said roughly, now dipping his hands beneath the waistband of her short.

_No underwear, either_.

“We need to go back,” she whispered, still kissing him, not making any move to get up. The water continued to break lightly over their bodies. Inuyasha thought vaguely it was better than any movie could have possibly shown.

“Not—fucking—likely,” he rasped, squeezing her ass sharply with both hands.

“We—we can’t do this here,” she moaned. “Too much sand.”

Inuyasha started laughing and squeezed her ass even harder. She squeaked.

“Mate,” he chuckled, “do you even _know_ what you are doing to me?”

Kagome grinned and reached between his legs. “I do,” she said.

“And you’re telling me we can’t here?” She was out of her fucking mind.

“I’m not getting sand in my pants. Or…in other places.” She crossed her arms, an adorably defiant look on her face.

“Fine.” He gave her ass a pinch, and she hissed, clenching her thighs together. “But you gotta give me something, ‘Gome, or those idiots inside are gonna need to run for the hills when we get back.”

Kagome sat back on her heels; the ocean water caressing her legs. She chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip. “Stand up,” she said finally.

Inuyasha cocked his ears towards her. “Mate?”

“Trust me. _Stand up_.” Her eyes gleamed.

Inuyasha knew that look. He rose. Kagome brought herself to her knees. He began to quake at the thought of what she was going to do. “Oh, fuck me, ‘Gome,” he breathed. She looked up at him, quirked an eyebrow, hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his board shorts, and yanked.

His cock sprang free. Before he had a chance to sigh, moan, gasp— _anything_ —Kagome caught him in her mouth and begun to work him over. Inuyasha clutched at his mate’s shoulders, careful not to thrust too hard just yet, breathlessly anticipating her every move. This might not be exactly what he hoped for, but _fuck_ , if it wasn’t close.

Kagome was enjoying the feel of the sea lightly splashing around her legs. She gripped his sac in one hand, massaging lightly, and held his cock firmly in the other hand, moving it in time with her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip, then sucked in harshly, drawing him as far into her mouth as she could. She ran her tongue down the underside of his shaft, and felt him grow even harder. “Fuck, mate,” he choked out above her, “ _fuck_.” Kagome grinned inwardly and reached one hand behind Inuyasha, giving him a smart rap on his ass and causing him to growl. She slipped the head of his shaft back inside the moist heat of her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip again.

Inuyasha couldn’t help it: he began to thrust against her in earnest. Kagome, ever patient, took his cock and sucked at him harshly, making little mewling sounds as she moved along with his rhythm. She deftly massaged his ass and hips, holding him steady, allowing him to fuck her mouth. And Inuyasha was loving every second of it. As he looked down at her, taking his cock like the good little mate she was, the fires deep inside him were steadily growing. This was good. It really was.

But it wasn’t enough.

“Kagome.” His voice was deep, and coarse, and dangerous.

She pulled back slightly, her large eyes turning up to him, questioning the tone of his voice.

“I need more.” A beat. “I need _you._ ”

And he dragged her to standing, crushing her lips with his. He could taste the salt of the sea, the salt of his cock, on her lips, in her mouth, and his youki soared.

In one swift movement he sliced her shorts from her body, leaving her nude from the waist-down. “Inuyasha,” she shrieked, making to cover herself, but instead, he held her hands firmly behind her back and dropped to his knees. Her shrieks became loud keening moans as he buried his face in her core.

She was already dripping wet, and it didn’t take much coaxing from him to get her shaking and swearing loudly. He loved when she let loose torrents of harsh language; sure, he loved her politeness, but he fucking _adored_ it when she got dirty. She let out a string of “ _fucks_ ” when he nipped at her small bundle of nerves in a way that he knew drove her insane. Her walls shuddered and Kagome found her release quickly.

“Mate,” she said breathily, coming down from her high, “I _told_ you: I don’t want to do this here.”

Inuyasha grunted. “Too bad you don’t get a choice in location, _Ka-Go-Me_.” He lifted her easily in his arms; Kagome yelped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Inuyasha positioned her over his cock, and gently brought her down until she was fully seated.

“You can’t do this, anata,” she breathed shakily, using her thighs to grip him.

“Who says I can’t?” he replied, and promptly began to thrust into her from underneath.

Holy gods in the heavens—this is what he’d been waiting for. Her mouth was divine, but it was nothing compared to the sweet depths of her core. Kagome clutched at him with her legs—Inuyasha was infinitely grateful for his damn nieces, who so dutifully continued to give his mate substantive physical training. Her hips were open and relaxed around him, but her thighs and calves held her steady around his waist. As he thrust from under her, he also raised and lowered her body; he was shocked when Kagome started matching his rhythm by dropping into him slightly. One hand rested against his chest, the other circled his shoulders; she used them for leverage as she moved her hips back and forth, following him easily. He lowered his face to the juncture of her neck and sucked on her mark, making her quiver and cry out his name repeatedly. Her climax was immediate and, as he continued to attend fiercely to her mark, never-ending.

Kagome had never known it could quite be like this. They had never been so brash or so bold in their lovemaking as to do it in public; even though she knew the beach was secluded, and they were alone, she still felt an intense fire from the openness around them, from the riskiness in this behavior. It was, quite frankly, _sublime_. She clung to her mate as he plowed into her from underneath, using her arms and legs to help keep time with his movements. Her core was in a constant state of orgasming; she was getting dizzy from the power of her climaxes. She felt his thrusts increase in pace, and took that as her opportunity to bury her face in his neck and return the favor, tonguing his mark, pouring all of her love and desire for him into their bond.

Her aura shot up around them, white-hot and pink and vibrant. Inuyasha howled and let out his youki to join her aura; deep blood-red met bright pink, shooting off into the sky like a firework. “ _Fuck, Kagome_ ,” he panted repeatedly, in time with his movements. She grinned and gave his mark one final, mighty suck, and he roared as he spilled into her, each thrust causing his cock to empty more inside her, until he collapsed into the surf, Kagome in his lap, the two of them still joined.

Inuyasha clutched her tightly; Kagome’s head rested against his chest, her arms circling underneath his. Together, they struggled to bring their breathing under control. Kagome was having a hard time pulling herself together. She kept blinking and seeing only hot pink sparks against her eyes.

“Kagome.” She was vaguely aware of Inuyasha’s muffled voice, of his hands gently caressing her hair. “Kagome.” She hummed and tried to look up at him. Her eyes were having trouble focusing.

“What did you do to me, mate?” she joked, trying to get a bead on his face.

“I’m sorry, ‘Gome,” he was whispering. “I couldn’t help it. You were just so…and this whole fucking in the ocean thing got me pretty riled up.”

“Inuyasha,” she mumbled. “What did you _do_?”

He chuckled. “You just orgasmed for like ten minutes straight,” he said. “You got me good at the end, though, mate.” He let out a breath. “Holy gods, you got me good.”

Kagome shook her head, lightly and fiercely. _That_ seemed to help. Now when she blinked, she could clearly see her mate’s worried face, his golden eyes glowing in the moonlight, the waves reflecting in them. When she met his gaze, relief washed over his handsome features.

“You’re okay,” he breathed.

“I’m _fine_ ,” she emphasized.

“Good,” he said. “Let’s go back to the house.” He made to stand, then realized he was still buried within her. Kagome giggled as they made to disconnect their bodies. He turned to go back to the house, mortified at how he had forgotten to pull out of her.

“Hold on a minute, Inuyasha,” she said softly, grabbing his hand and pulling him to her. She grasped his face between her hands and kissed him deeply. “Thank you,” she said simply. Inuyasha hummed and slipped an arm around her shoulders. They stood again, looking out at the surf.

“You’re happy here, right, anata?” Kagome asked quietly.

“I am.” Inuyasha kept his face forward, feeling the soft evening sea breeze caress it, but his eyes turned down to see her beautiful face framed in the moonlight. She looked as peaceful as he felt.

Kagome snuggled deeper into his side. “Good.”

Inuyasha ran his hand gently up and down her back, enjoying the shivers he was giving her. Then, his hand dipped below her waist, and he realized with a shock that she was naked.

“Mate,” Inuyasha said in a panic, “where are your shorts?”

Kagome couldn’t help it; she burst into a massive fit of laughter. “How could you forget? Thanks to your claws, probably halfway across the Pacific by now.” She felt her mate heat up in embarrassment beside her. “It’s okay, Inuyasha,” she added softly, pulling his hands back up around her chest and slipping her own hands around his.

“It’s not okay, mate,” he said harshly. “I wasn’t thinking. No, I _was_ thinking,” he corrected himself, “just not with the right part of my anatomy. Or with my human side.”

Kagome tugged him even closer to her. “I knew all of this when I mated and married you,” she reminded him gently. “I love _all_ of you. When will you finally figure that out?”

“Mate,” he whispered. “I know. I really do.”

“Then what’s the problem?” she shrugged.

Inuyasha hooked a clawed finger back towards the hotel. “There are two youkai watching our pups right now, ‘Gome.” He chuckled. “Do you relish them seeing you naked?”

Kagome squeaked and punched his arm. “ _Inuyasha!_ ” she squealed. “What in the hells were you thinking?”

“I already told ya, mate,” he said, offering her a fanged grin, “I wasn’t.”

She sighed. “I guess I’m waiting outside my own hotel room, huh?” She stood on tiptoe and tweaked one of his ears, dragging him down so they were face-to-face. “You owe me big time, dog boy.” Her wide grin matched his. She leaned forward and licked his nose; he whined and hugged her to him.

“Just think,” she sighed, “we’ve got three more days, just like this.”

Inuyasha felt himself get choked up. “Let’s make the most of it, mate.”

Kagome kissed him lightly. “We always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next update: Kagome starts her internship, and Inuyasha has a gift for his mate ^_^
> 
> As always, thank you SO MUCH for your comments and your kudos! It means the world to me. You are all truly generous with your time and your kind words. I so appreciate it!! See you soon!


End file.
